The Winner Takes It All
by andshesaidd
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for the first 2 years of college. They finally confess their feelings for each other. But no relationship is created. Edward shows up with his arm around another girl. What went wrong? BxE OOC A/H Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Confessions

**Hey everyone! Okay so this is my first fanfic so it's probably not that great but I'm just throwing it out there to see what you guys think and if I should continue. Thanks guys !**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

The Winner Takes It All

Summary:

Bella and Edward have been best friends for the first 2 years of college. They finally confess their feelings for each other. But no relationship is created. Edward shows up with his arm around another girl. What went wrong?

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Song : Realize By Colby Calliat

Thursday

BOV

"So when are you going to tell him?" Alice asked during lunch at a coffee shop in downtown Seattle.

"I don't know if I should, I mean what if I'm all wrong about this." I sighed.

Alice was trying to get me to finally tell Edward about my feelings towards him. Edward and I have been best friends, besides Alice, since freshman year of college. Going on two years. And he had no idea about how I felt about him. At least I don't think.

"Trust me Bella, have you seen the way he acts around you? Your the one he mainly talks to when we are all together, he calls you all the time, and he always has that look in his eyes when he sees you. He's definitely into you." She said in a big "duh" kind of way.

Well that was really cliche.

I still didn't believe her.

"Look Bella", shes said. I sighed looking up from stirring my now very melted green tea Frapp. "All I have to say if you don't act now someone else is going to get him." she said with a frown and shrugged.

She had a point. Finding girls was not a difficult task for Edward, the definition of perfection with his bronze disheveled hair, toned body, emerald eyes and a face of an angel. It wouldn't be long before someone else hooked their claws into him. But even if I did tell him, what chance would I have? I'm the definition of plain and boring with my brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and my closet filled with colors of gray and blue. Not very appealing I think. But I was going to be brave and tell him. What did I have to lose? _Maybe your dignity Bella._ Ugh.

"I don't kn-," I was cut off by Alice.

"If you don't I will!" She exclaimed pointing a finger at me, warning me. Believe me you don't want to mess with Alice. She might be under 5 foot but she is one feisty little pixie.

"Fine." I grumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night.

I was sitting on my bed staring at my pink cased cell phone (that Alice insisted I get, because it was "Super cute!" in her opinion). It was if it was taunting me, just waiting to laugh in my face when I got rejected. Just then my phone buzzed. I jumped and my heart raced. I looked at the screen.

_"One New Text Message" _It was Alice. Why did she have to scare me like that?!

It read "_Bella, Just do it already! -Alice_"

How does she do that? Anyways, _Alright get ready Bella, just pick up the phone and do it. _I picked up my cell, dialed that oh so familiar number and waited. _Ring._ I should just hang up now. _Ring. _I was biting my nails at this point. I don't why I was acting like this, we always talked on the phone. _Yeah but you weren't confessing your love for him. _Wow I really need to turn off that voice in my head. _Ring._ Well hes probably busy I should just forget it and hang up. I brought the phone down and I was about to press the end button when I heard his perfectly velvet voice.

_"Hello?" _Edward said.

"Uh um uhh hey it's me" _wow smooth. _Shut up.

_"Bella! Whats up? I was just about to call you about something." _He sounded like he was smiling. _Cute._

"Oh! Um I - I wanted to talk to you about some thing too." Here it goes.

_"Oh Okay you can go first." _

"Okay... I'm Just going to come right out and say it. I um kind of like you. I mean _duh_ I like you or we would be best friends but what I mean is I like you a lot... I - I mean -" He cut me off. Crap. Why did I do this? I sound like an idiot.

_"You do?"_ He said almost in shock. I guess I never showed at all.

"Y-yeah..?" I said like a question.

_"Wow, really?"_ Great this was a such a stupid idea. This is the part where he'll laugh.

I closed my eyes and smacked myself on the forehead with my free had. _Stupid Stupid Stupid._

_"Wait Bella, I mean I really like you too"_ Wait! What?!

"Just as friends right?" I had to ask. I didn't believe what I was hearing.

_"What? No. I mean I really like you. You meant it like that too right?" _Now he sounded confused.

"Yes! I mean yeah, um so where does this lead us too?" Gosh I sound like a sixteen year old.

_"Well how about a first date?" _He asked. Duh Bella, that was an easy one.

"Okay. Um Seattle Coffee Works? Seven Thirty? Saturday?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

_"That sounds great. But um Bella?" _He sounded worried. Uh oh.

"Yes?" I asked preparing for the fall.

_"I'm going to be out of town the next two weeks visiting my parents in Chicago. So can I take a rain check? The first Saturday I'm back I promise." _He asked rushed.

I was frowning now. "Um sure...no problem."

_"Thanks Bella. I'll see you when I get back alright?" _

"Yeah, Bye Edward." I said barely audible.

_"Goodnight Bella."_

Well that was unexpected.

**Okay so there you have it. Not very long because I don't know how you guys would like. But I do have a plan to where this is going so if you like it tell me and I'll write more! Thanks again for reading! Oh and also I never been to Seattle Coffee Works, I just looked it up on Google. I don't mean to advertise it either sorry!  
**

**andshesaidd**


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbyes

**Hey guys, I realized I made a few grammar mistakes in my last chapter. Sorry! It's my first fanfic so I'm new to this so it's not going to be perfect. Hopefully fewer mistakes in this chapter :) Happy reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

Chapter 2

Song: Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata

BOV

After I hung up with Edward I thought, well look on the bright side at least he likes you more than friend. So that mystery is solved. The problem is now what do I do for two weeks until the big day. I know these are going to the longest two weeks of my life. I plugged in my phone into its charger, changed into my PJ's,and tuned my Ipod to _Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colby Calliat_. I heard Alice giggle in her room next door.

Then she called out "I knew it!"

_What the hell?! How did she know?_

_______________________________________________________________________

Friday 17

BOV

I woke up the next morning with my hair in every direction as usual. I went into the bathroom that Alice and I both shared in our tiny apartment, brushed my teeth, showered, and changed into some sweats. There isn't much I can do with my hair so I just let it air dry, it would just become slightly wavy. I was walking downstairs to meet Alice in the kitchen for breakfast when I remembered what happened last night.

Edward had said he liked me too. A huge smile grew on my face while I walked into the kitchen. As I did, Alice looked up from her beacon, eggs, pancakes, and blueberry muffin, God how could she eat that much and still stay tiny! She also had a big smile on her face and was practically bouncing off her chair.

"Good Morning Alice" I said talking a seat at the table across from her.

"Very Good Morning to you Bellaaaa!" She sang, shes so weird sometimes.

"Alice how did you know things went well last night?" I asked getting up to grab a muffin from counter.

"Easy, I heard that little song you played on your Ipod before you went to bed." She said winking at me from her seat.

_Omg how embarrassing! _

I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

She came over and hugged my side "Awww! It's okay Bella, It's not like I told Jasper." she said trying to hide her giggling.

Ohhhh she better not have told Jasper a thing. But from the looks of it, I looked back at her covering her mouth her face turning red, yup she told him. See Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and oh guess what hes also one of Edwards brothers. Noticed how I said 'brothers" well Emmett is the other. The thing about Emmett is to never let him see you do something stupid, he'll never let you live it down. So Jasper better keep his mouth shut if he knows whats good for him.

"Yeah, well thanks Alice" I said removing myself from her grasp. I started to walk up the stairs when she called after me.

"Bella, it was just too cute, I had to tell somebody!" She yelled out laughing. Annoying little pixie.

"Sure, sure Alice, well I'm going to get ready for class." I called over my shoulder walking in to my room. She knew I wasn't really mad at her if I let her know I was getting ready for something. Alice never missed out on a chance to play Bella Barbie. Today she had me wearing a sheer white v neck button down top paired with skinny jeans and black flats. I looked at myself in the mirror, she would put me in a sheer top when I was wearing a black bra!

I turned to her "Alice the top is sheer" Did she not noticed that my bra was showing?

"What?" She said innocently as if I were wearing a oversize sweater instead of a shirt that let every guy in college know what color my bar was.

"Alice, I can't walk around like this! Can't I put a cami under or something?" She hated when I messed with her so - called masterpieces.

She walked over to her closet in her room and came back with a white cami. "Fine. Here." She throw it at my face while mumbling about 'doesn't know fashion'. She hates it when she doesn't get her way.

Right then my phone buzzed from my night stand. We both looked over at the phone then started at each other. I knew exactly who would be calling but I was too afraid to answer. I mean what do you say to a guy you just recently confessed your feelings to. I never had much experience with this kind of thing. Wouldn't it be a little awkward. I don't do well with awkwardness.

Alice looked over at me and yelled "Well aren't you going to answer that?!" No, no I wasn't. Where was that voice in your head when you needed it? Alice walked behind me and started pushing me toward the phone. Pushing? Really? I had legs.

I sung my arms at her to let me go. "Okay, okay I'll answer!" I walked over to the phone, by myself this time, picked it up and pressed the little green button.

"Hello?" God, I sounded like I was just crying or something. I was that nervous. _What is wrong with you? He's your best friend remember? It's just Edward. _Ah there's that voice.

"_Bella! I wanted to call before you left for school. I wanted to let you know I'm leaving tonight to the airport. Do you think you could come say goodbye?" _He sounded hopeful, how could I say no. _You couldn't even if you want to._ Very true.

"Of course I can. What time is your flight?" I looked over at Alice and she was beaming at me. Alice is the most supportive friend you could ever ask for. I smiled back at her.

"_Great! It leaves at eight. I'll text you where to meet me. I'm so happy I get to see you before I leave, Bella." _He sounded so sincere. I think he truly meant that. That gave me butterflies.

"Me too Edward." I smiled to myself. "So um what day will you be back?" I knew it was in two weeks from now, I just did know what day he was arriving back exactly.

"_I come back Monday the fourth. So we can have our date the following Saturday if you'd like._"

"Yeah, definitely." I said feeling awkward so I said "So I'll see you at the airport then."

"_Yes you will._" Said sounding like he was smiling. Then said "_Oh and Bella?_"

"Y-yeah Edward?" God, why does he always make me feel nervous? _Uh maybe because he knows you like him more as a friend now. _Ugh. Things were so much more simpler when he didn't.

"_I honestly can't wait for our date. I'll miss you Bella._" He said in that oh so Velvet voice of his. I think I almost melted.

"I-I'll miss you too Edward." Oh he doesn't know how much.

"_I'll see you tonight then._" Then he hung up. Why did he have to sound so seductive saying that?!

I looked over at Alice. "He wants me to meet him at the airport before he takes off." I said with a smile on my face.

She came over to hug me. "See Bella, I can tell he really does adore you. He can't leave without seeing you first."

This day couldn't go by any slower.

_______________________________________________________________________

I couldn't concentrate during school, his face kept popping in to my head every two minutes. I kept picturing his lips the most, those kissable lips. Omg... would he kiss me goodbye? Or just a hug? Or... I don't know. I mean I know our date won't be until that Saturday but where does this leave us now? What are we right now? I had to talk to Alice about this.

Walking into our apartment after school I found Alice watching Project Runway on the couch. Typically Alice. She was yelling at the television. "Oh come on! You call that a silk chiffon dress? I looks like curtains wrapped around a poll!"

I had to laugh at this. I set down my keys and purse at the table before walking over to the love seat by the couch. "Hey Alice, I need some advice."

Alice quickly turned down the volume of the television and looked over at me. "Sure Bella, what about?" She said he legs crossed indian style on the the huge couch. She really looked small then.

"Well," I started, looking down at my interlocked hands. "What do I do when I say goodbye to Edward tonight? Do I hug him or kiss...? I don't know what we are yet... so I don't know." My voice going smaller while I said this.

"Hmm," She said looking off into space with her finger at her chin. "I got it, when the time comes, you don't have to do anything. Let him decide. Let him make the move."

That's brilliant. "Thanks Alice," I said going over to hug her. "We should get ready, It's already six o' clock." I said pulling away and walking over to my room.

_______________________________________________________________________

Later that night.

Alice and I were on our way to the airport in her yellow Porsche. She thought my old, red, Chevy truck wouldn't make it this far. When we pulled up to the drop off Alice told me she would wait for me in the parking a lot across from here. I got out of the car and looked at the text Edward had sent me earlier saying where to meet him. With shaky hands and legs I started walking towards the escalators, because now you can't meet them at the gate. And there I spotted him, his messy bronze hair sticking out in a crowed of people who were saying goodbye to their loved ones.

"Edward!" I called out. He looked over in the direction of my voice and he smiled greatly and his eyes shined. He was swiftly walking over to me. While I attempted to walk to him but tripped over a little kids luggage. But before I could fall I felt two strong hands hold me up by the waist. I looked up and there he was, his face only inches from mine. I heart fluttered.

"Bella." he said looking into my eyes. Then he shook his head a little. "I mean Bella, are you alright?" He stood me up making sure I was flat on my feet then let go.

"Yeah, yeah. Um." I said looking down awkwardly biting my lip. I looked up at him, he was running a hand through his hair nervously. I guess he didn't know how to go about this either.

He stepped closer then wrapped his hands around my waist in a hug and whispered in my ear, "Thanks for coming out here Bella. I'll call you everyday I promise. I'll miss you." Then he kissed my cheek. He pulled away a bit to look at my face. I'm sure I had a major blush going on. He stroked my cheek and said "I love that blush of yours, I'll miss that too."

I smiled up at him. "I'll miss you too Edward." Then I pointed a finger at his chest, "And I better get those daily phone calls," I said jokingly. We both laughed then. Then he grew serious pulling away.

"Goodbye Bella." He said walking backwards towards the entrance to the gates.

"Goodbye Edward." I said waving a bit. He then turned and walked to his gate.

These are going to be the longest two weeks of my life.

**How did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Let me know so I can improve :) I know it's starting off a little slow right now but it gets better I promise. And im working on writing longer chapters. Thanks guys for reading, please review! :)**

**andshesaidd**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fallout

**First off I wanted to say thanks to all of you subscribed and added my story to your favorites! :) You guys are awesome, you make me smile this big :D Thank you for also reviewing, I love reading them. I'm so happy you guys like this story. I'll try to update almost everyday if not every other day, but I make no promises :/ I'm in college so I can get pretty busy. Also there are a few lines in here I took from a song by Kate Nash called "We Get On" if you know the song see if you can spot them! lol Enjoy chapter 3!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 3

Song: She Is by The Fray

"_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home_

_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_"

_- The Fray_

BOV

As I was walking back to Alice waiting in the parking lot, so many thoughts were running through my head. I mean I was so happy Edward had kissed me, it was only on the cheek but still it meant so much to me. Maybe this will all work out the way I always wanted it to. The picture perfect couple, the best friends becoming lovers in the end because they realize they belong together...okay maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. But still I think his goodbye was certain that he wanted this too. I think. As I got into the car Alice bombarded me with questions.

She grabbed my shoulders and said "Bella what happened? Did he kiss you? What did he say? Tell me everything!" She started to shake my shoulders! Geez she really need to calm down...

I grabbed her face "Alice, Alice...you need to calm down" I said looking into her eyes. Then we realized how ridiculous we were acting and busted out laughing. This is why she's my best friend. Besides Edward of course...ah Edward....

"Okay okay just tell me what happened." She said putting the car into drive.

A smile grew on my face just thinking about it. "Well first he saved me from hitting my face flat on the ground."

"Typical Bella." She stated laughing

"Anyways." I said rolling my eyes. "Then he hugged me really tight, whispered in my ear telling me he'll miss me and kissed my cheek" I sighed a sign on contentment.

She let one of her hands to grab my arm and squeezed it. "Aww Bella that is such a romantic movie moment!"

I laughed. "I know right? Ah I can't wait until he gets back." I sighed looking out the side window daydreaming about the day he comes back. He'll see me in the crowded terminal and run to me and pick me up in his arms and give me the best kiss I have ever had. _Wow Bella you are soo corny sometimes. That stuff only happens in books and movie. This is real life remember? _I know but it's just nice to think about it sometimes.

_______________________________________________________________________

Saturday 18

I was just getting out of my last class when my phone buzzed in my purse. The screen read 'Edward'. My heart speed up and with shaky hands I answered the phone smiling.

"Hello?" I answered my voice sounding small.

"Hey Bella!" He exclaimed. He sounded so cute when he did that. "Ouch! You guys stop!" His voice sound distant. "I'm sorry Bella but Emmett and Jasper are wrestling and they keep bumping in to me" He laughed toward the end. I guess they were all in Chicago visiting Esme and Carlisle, their parents.

I laughed picturing the scene. "It's okay I know how they can be." Remembering a time when everyone was at Alice and mines apartment playing video games and things got a little competitive. Jasper and Emmett thought it was a good idea to start a "manly" pillow fight...yeah I don't understand either. But anyways in the end half our living room was like it was hit by a tornado. "Your lucky your still alive." I joked.

He laughed then. "Yeah I know." It grew quiet and I heard a door close. I guess he moved to another room. "So how is your day so far?"

"Um it's alright, I just got out of class. What about you? How is yours going?" I asked taking a seat at the campus cafe. I looked out the window, it was starting to rain.

"Not so great, I just got here and my parents have already arranged a dinner party tonight. They invited some old family friends. The Denali's. That's why I called, I didn't know if I'll be able to get a chance later tonight." Edward said

I blushed, he wanted to make sure he talked to me tonight. I laughed a bit. "Aw Edward I'm sure you'll be fine. Who are the Denali's anyway?" I was curious, he never mentioned them before.

He stuttered a bit at first, "Uuh just some old family friends." I had a feeling he was hiding something, but I shrugged it off. What could be so bad about family friends they were probably more friends of Esme and Carlisle then Edward and his brothers.

I was about to open my mouth but Edward spoke again, "Hey Bella, I'm sorry I have to go. My mother is calling me down for dinner."

I picked up my bag from the table and put my hood up and headed toward the cafe exit. "Okay Edward. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I said walking to my truck.

"Of course, first thing. Goodnight Bella." I heard people in the background now. Must be their guests.

"Goodnight Edward." I hung up, and started to drive home.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sunday 19

Like Edward had said, he called me first thing this morning. But like our last phone call it didn't last long. He had someone was on the other line and that he would call me back later. I didn't read much into it, I mean he was visiting his parents, he didn't have to be talking to me on the phone all the time. I'm sure he was just having a good time hanging out with his family.

I set my phone down on the kitchen table and walked over to where Alice was sitting on the couch and took a seat next to her. She was sketching a new clothing design. Alice has a great passion for designing clothes, that's what she was going to school for.

"So what did Edward have to say?" She asked without looking up from her sketch.

I sighed "Not much, I guess he's just busy spending a lot with his family. Which is I'm happy for him, he hardly visits his parents."

Alice looked up now, she looked a little worried. "Uh yeah, Jasper called earlier, he said they were all having a great time together." Okay that's great, why did she look worried? What did Jasper tell her?

"What is it Alice? Did Jasper say anything about Edward?" I was worried now.

I guess she noticed she let something slip out because she composed herself. "Nothing. They are all having a great time." She smiled. I wasn't convinced.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Spit it out Alice."

She crossed her arms. "I don't know what your talking about." She pouted and looked away with her nose in the air. So I grabbed her sketch book.

"Tell me now or the book gets thrown into the dirty dish water." I said getting up from the couch dangling the book in between my thumb and index finger. I started heading towards the kitchen sink.

She finally broke. "Fine! I'll tell you just don't hurt my baby!" She said running towards me and snatching the book out of my hands and holding it close to her chest. She looked down and sighed. "It's not that bad." She said looking up. "Jasper just said that the Denali's had brought their daughter Tanya along with them to the dinner and shes around Edwards age." She said warily. I nodded for her to continue. "Well Jasper had said that she's showing a lot of interest in Edward."

_What? Edward wouldn't..._ Would he? I looked away toward the window, it was still raining.

"Look," Alice said picking my out of my thoughts. "Don't worry, Jasper said Edward didn't seem interested. He knows how much he likes you." She said rubbing my arm. "He says Edward talks about you all the time." I looked at Alice, she was smiling warmly.

I knew I shouldn't worry and I should trust Edward. But I still couldn't get the idea of him maybe taking interest in Tina or whatever her name was.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled. "I think I'm going to head to bed." I hugged her and walked over to my bedroom. After I changed into my PJ's and brushed my teeth I clicked off my lamp and crawled into bed. I laid there thinking for I don't how long and realized I was being ridiculous thinking Edward would do such a thing. He's used to having girls chase after him so why would he just jump after this one?

_______________________________________________________________________

Saturday 25

A whole week has passed and in that week I have not gotten one call from Edward. Though only one text message. Yeah, a text message. All it said was '_I miss you_'. Things were starting to get a little strange. I had tried calling him once sometime during Wednesday and nope, he didn't answer. What is going on? _Hmm, I don't know maybe your worst fears had come true?_ No, maybe he just didn't have time. Besides we weren't officially together so technically he can do whatever he wants. Which made me worry a bit.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sunday 26

I was sitting with Alice at the breakfast table. "So..." She started. "Has Edward called you back yet?" It's been three days since the time he didn't pick up.

I sat stirring my coffee. "Nope, not yet."

I head a chair move. It was Alice, she had gotten up from her seat and was now leaning forward with her hands on the table looking at me. "Bella, the way he is acting is not acceptable in anyway." She said shaking her head. "He's the one that said he would call you everyday and how many times has he called?...Like once?!"

"Alice," I sighed getting up to put my coffee mug in the sink. "I know what he is doing is kind of shady but," I said turning from the sink to face her. "We aren't together, you know? We haven't even gone out yet."

"But Bella, romantic feelings aside, your his best friend first. And I know for a fact that even if you guys _hadn't_ confessed your feelings that he would still be calling you as often as he could." She said with a frown. She did have a point there. Edward had always called me, we were best friends. I didn't think that would change just because we felt more each other.

As I was walking back towards the table, Alice had sat back down and my phone buzzed. I was too lost in my thoughts to see who it was so I just answered.

"Yeah?" I asked distracted playing with a corner of a page from one of Alice's magazines.

"Bella?" It was Edward. He was actually calling?

"Hey, I've called you a few days ago, you didn't pick up... is everything okay?" I went for the sympathetic approach. I didn't want him to think I was mad at him just for not calling.

"Oh yeah, about that, see I was out playing football with my brothers. I left my phone on the lawn chair, I guess that's why I missed it." He said then cleared his throat. Okay well that seemed reasonable. Let's see how he answers this.

"I understand that happens. But you know you could have called me back." I said looking at Alice, I could tell she was approving of how I was discussing this with him because she had a huge smile on her face.

"You see I was but I got distracted with all these family outings and what not, you know how my mom is. I had just now got the time to get away from things, that's why I'm calling you now." He sighed. "Look, you know I wouldn't do it on purpose Bella, you're my best friend." He said in the most convincing way. I couldn't judge him, I'm not over there, I don't know whats really going on. And Jasper did say that he wasn't interested in the Denali girl and that Edward talks about me all the time. I had to keep telling myself that.

I sighed. "I know you wouldn't Edward but I just thought I don't know...and you did say that you would call everyday. And I know about Tanya... So what did you want me to think?" Shit! _Nice one Bella. _Why did I say that?! That wasn't supposed to come out! "Wait, Edward! I-I meant-"

"I cannot believe you would even think that Bella?!" He sounded angry. "You know how I feel about you, I thought I showed you that too before I left? Did you really think I would forget about you and just find someone else?" He voice sounded hurt towards the end.

"No, Edward!" Alice looked at me worried. "I didn't mean to say that! It just came-" I was cut off by Edward once again.

"Save it Bella. I'll talk to you later." Then all I heard was a dial tone. I wanted to crawl into a hole. I can't believe that just happened. Alice rushed over to my side and grabbed the phone from my hands. I didn't see her, my eyes watered.

"Bella! What happened?" She said as she wiped a tear from my cheek. All I could do was get up and walk over to my bedroom. Alice called after me. "Bella, tell me." I looked back at her desperate expression. When I tried to speak I stuttered. I took in a shaky breath. She walked over to be and brought me with her to my bed. She let me cry and when I could speak I told her the whole conversation.

_______________________________________________________________________

Monday 4

Today was the day Edward would be arriving home. We haven't talked since that night. So I figured I'd meet him at the airport to say that I was sorry for what I had said. I admit I shouldn't have brought Tanya up. I would be offended too if Edward had thought that of me. I told Alice this and she didn't think it would be such a good idea to meet Edward at the airport. But when I had asked her why all she said was that maybe he would need more time to think about things. But I was being stubborn and I had insisted we'd go. I had also brought up the fact that she will get to see Jasper sooner because him and Emmet were coming home on the same flight as Edward. When I had said this I knew I had won.

When we got to the airport we found a parking and walked toward the sliding class doors. Remember how nervous I was the last time I was here? Well imagine how I felt now.

We had found some chairs for visitors by the escalators and waited for about 10 minuets when Alice called out "Jasper!" He was walking along side Emmett who had his arm around a beautiful blond, which I figured was his girlfriend Rosalie. I had heard about her once or twice from Edward.

Jasper pushed past Emmett and ran towards Alice. I was so jealous of how much love they had for each other. I only wish that one day Edward and I could be like that. Jasper swung her into a hug and kissed her so passionately I had to look away.

And that's when I spotted him. He looked just as gorgeous as the day I had said goodbye to him, but only time he had his arm around another girl.

I was starting to agree with Alice that this would turn out to be a bad idea.

**I was planning to update earlier today but this chapter was so hard to write. I'm still not that happy with it but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Let me know how I'm doing, please review! Thanks for reading! **

**andshesaidd**


	4. Chapter 4 Conversations

**Hey guys thank you so much for sticking with me! I really appreciate the reviews! Last chapter didn't come out exactly the way I wanted to so I hope this one is better. Happy reading! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 4

Song: When It Rains by Paramore

"_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_"

- Paramore

BOV

I couldn't believe my eyes. I stood there watching as he came down the escalators with his arm wrapped tightly around someone else, and I knew that someone else was Tanya Denali. My heart shattered. I turned to look at Alice. She rushed over and held me in a tight hug.

She whispered while hugging me. "Bella, I'm so so sorry. I should have told you." What? She knew?

I stared at her in disbelief. "Alice, how could you not tell me?" I was angry now. How could she let me see them together like this? Was she not thinking about how I would feel?

She grabbed my hands in hers and brought them up under her chin. She was on the verge of tears. "Bella I'm so sorry I just couldn't tell you like that. And even though you said you wanted to come here just to apologize to him, I knew that you were so happy and excited to see him, I - I couldn't just say no and not tell you why... I didn't think you would have believe me if I did." I too upset to understand her reasoning right now. All I knew was that I had to get out of this damn airport.

I looked around looking for the exit but everything seemed blurry with my eyes watering. Then I noticed that everyone had arrived next to me and Alice. By the look on their faces they all knew... I finally looked toward Edward and Tanya. My eyes traveled from his arm over to Tanya. She was tall with strawberry blond hair; her clothes looked like she just picked them off the runway. Now I understood why he chooses her over me, she looked like a friggin model. I didn't even compare.

I finally looked at Edwards face. He looked strained. Good. He _should_ feel uncomfortable. He looked down and whispered something to Tanya. She nodded and looked at me. Then Edward disappeared behind our group and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and Edward gave me an 'I'm sorry' look. I let a tear fall from my eyes and I quickly wiped it away while looking down. He then grabbed my hand and I jerked it away.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He lowered his face to mine. "Bella, can I talk to you?" He whispered.

I wanted to say _Hell no! You don't deserve to talk to me! _But it didn't come out that way unfortunately. All I could do was nod. He grabbed my hand and I let him this time. He walked me over towards the water fountains by the bathrooms. It was a place where we still had a good view of our group, but we were still behind a wall where they couldn't quite see us which I was grateful for.

I was the first to talk. I looked right at him. "What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms. My voice was hoarse.

He flinched a bit at my harsh reply. "I know why you're upset," _No duh. _"And I'm sorry Bella." I didn't want his pity.

I cut him off. "Just tell me... why did you do it?" I whispered. Tears were freely flowing now and I didn't care if he saw. Let him see what he did to me.

"Well when we didn't talk for the first week I was gone I thought you maybe changed your mind about us," He said in such a rush. "And then when I called back you accused me of being attracted to Tanya...." He looked away then. This is ridiculous! He's actually making this look like this way my fault!

"So you're making this my fault for not calling?!" I threw my hands in the air. "Really, Edward? You're the one who said you would call everyday! Do you remember that?!" I yelled. I'm sure everyone heard me.

"I told you I was busy Bella!" He lowered himself to look at me right in the face.

"Bullshit." I spat in his face. "I know you were talking to her the whole two weeks or she wouldn't be here right now." Tears sprang out again. God, I hate that when I'm angry I cry. It makes me look weak. At which I didn't want to appear to be right now.

He stepped back tucking his hands in his coat pockets, looked down and stayed silent.

"I knew it." I said shaking my head walking away.

He grabbed my elbow "Bella wait,"

I pulled away from him. "Don't touch me." I turned on my heel and walked towards the exit. I drove here with Alice so I couldn't leave on my own so I sat at a bench just outside the sliding doors of the airport.

I guess Alice saw me leave because not even a minute had passed when I felt her grip my arm to pull me up. When I stood up I saw that only Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were standing by Alice. I didn't give a shit where Edward and Tanya were at this point. "Let's go home." Alice said interrupting. I nodded and we walked towards Alice's Porsche.

When we got to the car, Emmett said he and Rosalie would meet up with us at our apartment after he retrieved his Jeep from when he left it here. Jasper drove while Alice sat in the passenger seat and me in the back.

We drove in silence. At which I was grateful for, because I didn't feel like talking at the moment for obvious reasons. When we got back to my apartment, Jasper, Alice and I sat in the living room in awkward silence for a few minutes while we waited for Emmett and Rosalie to get here. Alice was the first one to break the silence, of course.

Alice stood up from her seat next to Jasper and said "Anyone up for a movie? We have popcorn and chips!" She said throwing her hands above her head looking around for everyone's response.

"Nice! Where are they? I'll get them!" Emmett said jumping up from his seat.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He'll do anything if it involves food." We all laughed at that because it was so true.

I was starting to feel a little better now. "They are in the second cabinet on the top, Em" I said motioning with my hand. He wasted no time running over there.

While Emmett was in the kitchen, Rosalie came over to me and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rosalie, which I'm sure you now by now." She laughed a bit. "I just wanted to properly introduce myself. I know we couldn't at the airport…" She trailed off waiting to see if she hit a sore spot. I tried to hide it.

I sighed a bit then smiled. I shook her hand. "Yeah, no I understand. I'm Bella, which you probably already knew." We both laughed again. "It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled warmly then walked back to her seat.

Alice grabbed the control and turned on the TV. It was on MTV and the song "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's was playing.

"Oh! I love this song!" Alice yelled out and clapping her hands.

"_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true"_

I stiffened. Why did it have to be this song?

"_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side"_

By this part of the song Jasper spoke up. "Alice why don't you put in the movie already" He then glanced over at me as a hint.

Alice was about to complain the she saw my expression and quickly turned to the TV and changed the channel.

She looked back at me. "I'm sorry Bella." I was really getting tired of the hearing "I'm sorry" these days. I just shrugged. I pulled legs up started playing with a lose string from the bottom on my jeans.

That song really got me thinking. I realized that if Edward was with Tanya, then he never really missed me like he'd said. He was just fooling around. Was I that easy to just forget? I guess I was to him. He didn't just ruin our 'could-have-been' relationship; he also destroyed our current friendship. I hope he didn't think we'd still be best friends after this, because there is no way in hell.

Emmett joined us back in the living room carrying two giant bowls in each hand; one filled with chips the other popcorn.

He took his seat next to Rosalie with both still in hand. "Well aren't you guys going to get your snacks?" We all looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah right Em, you wish this was all for yourself, you big goof." Jasper said walking over and grabbing the bowls from his hands and set them down in the middle on the coffee table.

"You need to save some for the rest of us buddy." Jasper said taking his seat by Alice.

"Fine." Emmett grumbled crossing his arms. We all laughed at this. Emmett was just too much sometimes.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Well," Alice said eyeing the DVDS "I'm guessing anything romantic is out of the question."

"You guessed right." I said popping some popcorn into my mouth. I was too upset to let thinking about what happened with Edward ruin my evening. _Screw him._ Just then an idea popped into my head. "Hey, does anyone want some drinks? And I don't mean soda."

Emmett pumped his fist in the air and yelled "Yeah baby!" Rosalie rolled her eyes once again while we all laughed. Like I said…Emmett was too much sometimes.

I got up to go to the kitchen and stated pulling every kind of alcohol me and Alice had. I felt someone come up next to me. I looked over, it was Jasper. "Let me help you with those." He said and started pulling the rest of the bottles out.

"Thanks" I said. I started pulling out the glasses when he turned to me.

He then said "You know Bella, Edward really does care about you a lot." I laughed humorlessly.

"Right…Well he sure has a funny way of showing it." I retorted starting to pour some drinks into the glasses.

"Of course, he couldn't have been anymore of an asshole, I do agree with you on that." He nodded his head and ran a hand through his blond locks.

"Thank you." I said pulling out the shot glasses. All this talking about Edward has me pulling out the big guns.

Jasper pulled out the salt from the cabinet. "You know…Tanya practically forced herself on Edward. He didn't make the first move, if it makes any difference."

I stared at him blankly. "It doesn't." I picked two of the glasses I had filled.

Jasper was picking up the last three as best as he could without dropping them. "They won't last Bella; I know it for a fact. He'll realize what he'd lost. Just give him time to come around. Don't give on him just yet." _He seriously thought I would wait for him until he decides which one he wants? _Why would I wait for him when he couldn't even wait two weeks for me?

"There is more beer in the fridge if you need it." I said lamely and walked back into the living room.

Tuesday 5

"Ugh." I moaned waking up. Why is everything so bright? My head feels like it was hit with a ton of bricks. Oh wait, everything from last night came rushing back to me. I thought having some drinks was a good way to not think about Edward. Well that plan really backfired. I rolled off my bed and stumbled to right myself up and tried to walk so what normally to the bathroom. I looked in mirror and saw that my hair was a huge mess and greasy, gross. My mascara and eyeliner was smeared even though I barely had any on. Waterproof my ass.

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet and set it on the counter. But before I hopped into the shower I remember that maybe I should take some Tylenol. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen; Alice was already at the kitchen table with two mugs of coffee.

She looked up smiling warmly when I walked in and said "One of them is yours." When I reached for the coffee I also saw that there was a napkin with two pills sitting on top. I looked at Alice and smiled. "Thanks Alice."

She nodded and I took a seat across from her at the table.

So what do I do now with out Edward? Usually we would go hang out somewhere all day but under these new circumstances I doubt that was going to happen. You what I just realized? If Tanya is just visiting, does that mean she's staying with in a hotel or with…Edward? Oh, God why did my brain have to think about this. Even though it would kill me to know if she was staying with him, I had to know.

"Um Hey Alice," she looked up from her magazine. "D-do you know if um Tanya is um staying with…Edward?" I asked looking down at my now cold coffee.

"I don't know." She frowned and shrugged her shoulders. I believed her this time. I nodded and we sat in silence for a good minute. I knew she was looking at me I felt her eyes on me, so I tried not to let my glumness show.

"Hey," She reached across and shook my arm. I looked up she had a beaming smile on her face. "What do you say we go out tonight? We can invite the boys and Rosalie." Then she added "The boys meaning except Edward, of course." She waved her hand in the air. I laughed a bit.

Why not go out tonight? It was better than mopping around the apartment thinking about Edward. "Sure Alice, that sounds great." And who knows maybe I'll meet some one new there.

This will be a good thing. I think.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. They really mean a lot, which tells me I'm doing a good job. So please, please review! Give me some feedback. What can I improve on? What don't you like? What do you like? How am I doing? Look for the next chapter tomorrow if not, then it will be up Friday. Thanks again guys! You rock!**

**andshesaidd**


	5. Chapter 5 Captivated

**Hey! First off I just wanted to say WOW to all the attention this story is getting. Thank you all for adding my story to your alerts! You guys are awesome! And thanks for all the reviews :)**** I didn't know that I would have so many readers, I'm glad you guys enjoy it! Oh and you know what's funny? I went to an airport last night to drop off my mom and I was picturing Edward and Bella's awkward moments from my story lol. Yeah I know I'm such a dork. Anyways enough of my rambling; Enjoy chapter 5! **

**P.S. I put of video links of the songs on my profile!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 5

Song: Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas

BOV

"Alice, are you done yet?" I was getting restless; I've been sitting in this chair for two hours straight. Alice insisted she'd do my hair and make up. It was my mistake to agree.

"Okay, okay" She said finishing up a curl in my hair. "There! All finished!" She spun my chair around so I faced the vanity mirror.

I didn't even recognize myself. Alice had put my hair in soft long waves and my side swept bangs were perfect. And even though she spent forever doing my makeup, it looked like I hardly had any on but it did an awesome job bringing out my brown eyes. Alice did an amazing job. I felt more confident that I would find someone else tonight that will make me forget about Edward. And I couldn't wait.

"Okay! Now let's get you dressed!" Alice said clapping while jumping up and down. I got up from my chair and stretched a bit, but before I could take a step Alice was pulling me by the arm and dragging me over to my closet. I had a huge stash of dresses Alice had bought me that I never wore. I wouldn't dare touch those dresses on my own. She pulled out a metallic blue tube dress that looked like it would be a second skin. I stepped back a little with a worried look on my face. I was not going to go out wearing that piece of cloth.

She pulled me back. "Oh, come on Bella, it's not even that bad. It looks way better on anyways." She said holding it up for me to see.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll try It on but if I still don't like then I'm wearing some thing else." I grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom to try it on.

I twisted and turned so that I could get the super tight dress on. But when I finally got it all the way up I opened the door and called for Alice.

"Alice can you help me with the zipper?" I asked turning around.

"Sure." She zipped it up and turned me around to face her. She smiled brightly and brought me over to the full size mirror. "Bella, look at yourself! You look great!"

I had to admit, this dress did wonders for my body shape. I actually had curves, who knew? The dress also complimented my hair and makeup so well. Alice was a genius.

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed, you get your things together." And with that Alice skipped off to her room.

We arrived at club Eclipse a little around 9:45. Thanks to Alice we didn't have to wait in line, she knew the bouncer, James.

"Go right on in Ladies." James said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks James!" Alice called over her shoulder with a wave of her hand.

Jasper had called Alice earlier and said that he, Emmett and Rosalie are about half way to the club so they will be here in about ten minuets. So while Alice and I were waiting for them to arrive we made a B-line to the bar.

"Two Jack and Cokes, please!" Alice called to the bartender who was bending down already grabbing some classes for his other customers. He finally stood up in the attention to Alice and I think I just found my distraction to my Edward situation. He had russet brown skin, deep brown eyes and a big bright smile that makes you all warm and fuzzy inside.

He smiled. "Jack and Coke, coming right up." Then he started to mix our drinks.

Alice looked over at me with the biggest smile on her face, I had to smile back. She nudged my arm and said, "Bella, he's so cute for you."

I looked down at him mixing and he had a little smirk on his face. He looked up then and he noticed me starting at him and winked. I blushed and looked down at my hands on the bar. "Here you are." He said and set down our drinks. Alice handed him the cash but he only shook his head and said, "It's on me."

Alice said her thanks then asked, "So you got a name?"

He nodded and said, "It's Jacob." Then he smiled at me. And I there I go again blushing. _Can't you turn that off?_ I can't help it; he's making me nervous by being so cute!

Then I felt two big hands cover my eyes. _What the?_

"Guess who?!" Said the mysterious person with hands over my eyes. _Hey I know that voice! _

"Hey, Emmett." I said.

"Aww how did you know it was me Bells?" He wined.

I turned around to face him, I rolled my eyes. "Well I think your big bear hands gave it away." I laughed.

"But my big bear hands are good for other things, right Rose?" He said grabbing on to Rosalie's hips.

"That's right Emmy Bear." Rosalie got on her tip toes and kissed him.

Jasper then spoke up with his arm already around Alice's small frame. "Alright guys, you only get one mushy moment tonight and you just used it up."

"And when did anyone make that rule up?" Emmett said annoyed.

"I did just now." Replied Jasper picking up Alice's drink and taking sip.

"Hey! That's mine Jazzy!" Alice whined playfully hitting Jasper in the chest.

He laughed a bit. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll get you another of whatever you like." He said and kissed her nose.

Alice pouted, "Can I have this?" She pecked him on the lips.

Jasper replied, "you sure can, Darlin'." and kissed her fully.

"Annnd there goes your mushy moment!" Emmett exclaimed laughing and pointing.

"Shut up, Emmy Bear." Jasper smirked. And Emmett's laughed died.

Alice, Rosalie and I all laughed. Those two are really the biggest goofs I've ever known.

"Alright well how about we find a table?" I asked. There was a round of 'sures'.

We were all starting to walk off when Jacob the bartender called out. "Hey!"

I turned around the looked back to see if he was calling someone else. But all I saw was Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett walking off. I guess they didn't notice. I looked back at Jacob and he was smiling and gesturing me over with his index finger. I pointed to myself still not sure if he was referring to me or not. He nodded while laughing a bit. I hesitantly walked back over the bar and said, "Y-yes?" A really cute guy wants to talk to me and I stutter. _God, what is wrong with me?_

He flipped his drying towel over his shoulder and leaned forward with both hands on the bar. "I told you my name… How about you tell me yours?"

Oh God, what's my name again? Oh yeah! "Bell-Bella, its Bella." I said and felt my face heating up.

"Well Bella, I got off in 10 minuets. I was wondering if you'd like to have some drinks with me."

_YES! Of course! A million times yes. This boy is gorgeous!_ "Okay" I nodded and smiled. _Oh you sound real interested. _I need social skills.

"Great!" He smiled brightly. _Oh, that smile of his._ But it is still hard to beat Edward's crooked smile."I'll see you in a bit then."

I smiled and turned back to walk towards our booth. Right as I sat down Alice threw her questions at me. Typical Alice, I guess I should have expected this.

"What did he say? What did he want? Tell me!" Alice yelled over the music even though she was right next to me. Geez, she was practically yelling in my ear.

"Ow, Alice. Chill." I laughed. "He wanted to have drinks with me when he gets off in ten and I agreed." I blushed.

"That's great Bella!" She exclaimed

Even Rosalie agreed. "Yeah, that guy was hot. Nice job, Bella." She raised her drink to me and smiled at me in approval.

"Hey Rose! I'm right here you know." He pouted. For Emmett's huge stature he was such a baby sometimes.

"But your hotter, Emmy Bear." She cooed and pinched his cheek while he smiled.

"I thought I said one moment!" Jasper yelled pointing his index finger in the air.

Ten minuets later…

I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me jump. I turned and saw Jacob's bright smile and I instantly relaxed. "Hey" I said looking up at him from the booth.

He leaned down by my ear and whispered. "Can I buy you a drink?" His voice sounded like he was smiling.

"Sure" I said, he had something about him that made me feel so comfortable. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the booth. And he walked us over to the bar. He took a seat on a stool, but before I could take mine he brought me over to stand in between his legs. And I didn't mind it one bit, he was really cute and like I said before he had a certain essence about him that made me feel safe and comfortable. He turned to the bartender on duty and ordered us two…waters? Hmm, I guess he really is a good guy.

He saw my surprised face. "I hope you don't mind, but I really I wanted to talk to you and remember it in the morning." _Good guy 1, Edward 0…_

We talked for a while. He asked about Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. I told him I was originally from Forks, Washington and I found out that he is actually from the reservation on La Push which is not too far from Forks. What are the odds?

The DJ played his next track.

_"The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around__"_

"Hey, do you want to dance?" He asked putting his water back down on the bar.

Oh great, there goes everything. _Why do you have to be so uncoordinated Bella?_ And I wanted to so say yes but it's true; I couldn't dance to save my life.

"Hmm me… dancing, not such a good idea." I had to admit, I had to warn him for the sake of his feet.

He laughed and grabbed my drink to join his on the bar. "I'm sure you'll be fine." She said pulling me over to the dance floor.

I hesitated. "No, you really don't understand. I can't dance…your poor feet. I said looking down at his shoes."

He laughed again and pulled my chin up with his index finger so that I could look at him. "Don't worry Bella, my feet will forgive you, I promise." He smiled then and it made me go all fuzzy inside. All I could do was nod.

_"You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?__"_

He pulled us further into the crowd of dry-humpers.

_"Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love"_

He took my hand above my head and spun me around so that my back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips and he started to sway us to the music.

_"__Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch"_

As the song went on he started to rub himself against my lower backside…you know…my ass. My face got hot.

_"My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?"_

But I had to admit I was really enjoying myself, the friction was incredible. By this time I was really getting into it. I started to lower myself then back up again making sure to brush up against him. He made a small grunt that made me smirk. I did that, I guess I'm not such a bad dancer after all.

But that all changed in an instant. I tripped over my footing when I saw a patch of bronze over by our booth. No… He can't be here. No, no, no. This isn't fair. I was finally having a good time without him with a great guy; I knew it was too good to be true. I just didn't want to believe that. I saw the bronze coming closer and closer. I tensed up, Jacob noticed and stopped dancing and turned me around. "What's wrong Bella? Did I do something? I'm sorry." He looked panicked. He thinks _he_ did something wrong, he really is an awesome guy.

"No, no Jacob it's not th-," I started to say.

"Bella." _Shit._ I slowly turned around. "Who's this?" He looked upset.

_"You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!"_

**There it is. Sorry I took a little longer to update and I know it's kind of short, I just felt that I wanted to end it there. But I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and I might put it up tonight! Thanks for reading! Please, please review! They make me happy and more encouraged to write! You guys are awesome! **

**andshesaidd**


	6. Chapter 6 Beginnings

**Hey guys! So I decided to put up chapter 6, obviously, though again it's not as long but I'm already working on chapter 7 so that should be up tomorrow or Sunday, but most likely tomorrow. Thanks to you guys for all the reviews!! I get so excited every time I get one! :D So keep them coming! Thanks guys, enjoy chapter 6!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT  
**

Chapter 6

Song: This is how it feels by The Veronicas

"_Wasn't it me you didn't want?  
Wasn't it me who was hanging on?  
Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know ..._

_This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open_

_Oh Oh_

_You want to meet up, to tell me why  
Why and how you had the heart to f**k up my whole life  
That's just so you_

_And now I've moved on by myself  
And maybe I won't forgive  
I'll just forget you lived  
And I hope it hurts_

_Wasn't it me you tried to blame?  
Wasn't it me you threw away?"_

BOV

_What? What makes him think he has the right to ask that?_ "Excuse me?" I snapped back. I saw the rest of our group come walking up behind Edward. Alice was about to run over to me but Jasper held her back and whispered in her ear shaking his head. She looked back at me pained. I knew she wanted to shove Edward off.

"Bella do you even know this guy?" He asked annoyed looking over at Jacob.

"That's none of your concern, Edward." I said crossing my arms. He has some nerve to think he has some authority over who I can talk to.

"The hell it's not Bella, you don't even know this guy!" He yelled over the music and pointing a Jacob. _Oh hell no._

"Kind of like how you didn't know Tanya, right?" I spat. He is being so hypocritical!

"That's not the same thing Bella, our families were friends." He said running a hand through his unruly hair. Not the same thing?!

"Don't put up excuses for your shit, Edward." I brought my face up to his and pushed his chest with my hand. He hardly stumbled unfortunately. People were looking at us but I didn't care. When I looked up Edwards eyes were full of hurt.

That's when Jacob stepped in. "Whoa, Bella, what's going on here? Who is this guy?" He literally stepped in between me and Edward.

"It's nothing Jacob, he's nothing. Let's get out of here." I grabbed Jacobs hand and started to walk off through the crowd of people.

"Am I really nothing to you Bella?!" Edward yelled. I looked back and he had pushed back Emmett who was trying to block his path and was rushing to me through the crowd. "I thought we were best friends. Unless that's changed, because I know it hasn't for me." His voice was glum towards the end of his sentence. We were in front of the exit now. I stopped and turned around to face him still holding on to Jacob's hand.

"You think that I would still consider you my best friend after what you did to me? You really don't get it do you?" I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"I thought that would matter more. We were friends for years and now what? We liked each other for what a couple days, and now that's all changed?" He argued his eyes looking desperate.

Is he insane? Did he really think I only liked him for a couple days? Hearing what he said made my heart break all over again. Because if that's what he thinks then he just said he liked me because I said it first and maybe he didn't want to hurt my feelings. Well if that's what he was going for it completely backfired obviously because he hurt me more than anyone has. I wish I had a drink in my hands so that I could throw it in his face.

I let go of Jacobs hand and walked toward Edwards till we were just a couple inches apart. "A couple days?" I sighed and held back tears that were threatening to spill over. Alice rushed over and grabbed my arm and started to pull me away towards Jacob and the exit. As we were walking out I looked back and saw Rosalie giving Edward the dirtiest look on her way out and Emmett and Jasper arguing with Edward. When we got to the parking lot, Alice caught me in the biggest hug she could muster and she let me cry. I felt Rosalie's hand rub my back.

"Shh, it's okay. He's an asshole Bella and you deserve and real nice guy." She looked over at Jacob then. He smiled looking down at his feet possibly feeling awkward because he has no idea what's going on.

That's when Emmet and Jasper showed up. They came up to me and they both looked strained. Emmett spoke up first. "Bella, I know that he has a huge duchebag and all but," he sighed "But he'll want to talk to you soon and maybe you should hear what he has to say because I don't think he knows the full story here."

"That still doesn't make up for the things he did. Full story or not, that still was a wrong thing to do for anyone." Alice piped in. "There's no excuses."

Emmett sighed. "I know Alice, there are no excuses. But there are explanations." He said trying to reason.

"Those are practically the same thing Emmett." I said my voice small as I looked down at the ground.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. "Look, just talk to him, not argumentative but really sit and talk then see where you guys go from there. Nothing is done right in haste even if it does seem like the most obvious thing to do." Jasper was always the calm reasonable one of the group. I guess I can trust to listen to him. But I can't help thinking that they know something important that I don't. _Who am I kidding? Of course they know something._

"What do you guys know?" I narrowed my eyes at them. "I know he told you something in there. What did he say?"

Jasper replied, "It's not our place to tell." He shrugged.

Rosalie put an arm around my shoulders. "Ready to go home?"

Before I could say anything Jacob said, "I can take her home," He looked at me. "If you don't mind that is."

"Yeah…okay. Thanks." I nodded. Alice gave me a hug goodbye. Alice and Jasper were taking Alice's car and Emmett and Rosalie in Emmett's Jeep. They all waved goodbye before they got in and left.

I turned to Jacob. "Look I'm sorry about all this. You're too nice of a guy to get dragged into my problems. I know your being nice and all right now but I know your thinking, 'Geez, this girl is so not worth all this drama and…" And I was cut off by Jacob's lips. He placed his hands the sides of my face and his lips were soft and warm. He was so gentle. He let go too early. I wasn't having that; I pulled his face back to mine. At the end of the kiss he gently pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth smiling. He was definitely my distraction.

I smiled my face hot and flustered. "So um… where did you park?" He laughed and got a hold of my hand to lead me over to his…motorcycle?

"Y-you don't have a car?" I never been on a motorcycle before, and too be honest I'm kind of scared.

"Of course, it's Seattle, but tonight the sky was going to be clear so I drove this to work today." He said handing me a helmet while hopping on.

I looked at the helmet for several seconds. He noticed my hesitation because his hand grazed my arm. "I won't let you get hurt Bella. I promise." I looked up at him and he had his warm Jacob smile on.

"Okay." I said as I put the helmet on and tried to get on behind Jacob with out falling off of it. When I steadied myself he said, "Ready?"

I wrapped my arms around his much toned stomach and sighed in contentment. "Yes, let's get out of here."

After we arrived at my apartment Jacob walked me to my door and kissed me another amazing kiss goodbye. But before he walked away he slipped a piece of paper in my hand, his number.

I walked into the apartment and called out for Alice but I didn't get an answer so that means she was staying at Jaspers tonight. Which was fine, I don't mind being alone. Especially after a night like tonight, I needed some peace and quiet to think. After I got ready for bed I got under the covers and set my phone beside me on the side table. I closed my eyes ready to drift off I heard my phone buzz. I looked at the caller ID, it read Edward. I tensed and my heart sped up. Jasper did say he'd want to talk.

So I sat up in my bed and I answered. "Hello?"

"Bella?" He sounded relieved and confused at the same time if that was possible.

"Yeah…" Who else did he think it would be; he was calling me?

"I'm just glad you picked up, I didn't think you would after what we got into tonight."

"Well you should stop assuming things." I said bitterly.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "I want to talk to you –"

"Well, you are already so…" I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"Yes, I am but I meant not like this. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow?" I didn't owe him that satisfaction but I kind of wanted to talk too for my own sanity. I just wanted to get to the end of this so that I could move on.

"Okay." I nodded to myself. I really hope that I wasn't going to regret this later. "Seattle Coffee Works. Twelve o' clock." That's where we would have had our first date. _Oh the irony. _

"Thank you, Bella." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, night Edward." I said and hung up. I put the phone back on the table and snuggled back into my covers. The last thought on my mind was… why wasn't Tanya at the club?

The next day, Wednesday 6

I woke up around 9 this morning. I knew Alice would be home yet for a good four hours, so I called and left a message on her phone letting her know that I wouldn't be home when she got back. I let out details for obvious reasons. This was between me and Edward, whatever happens is whatever we decide. I didn't want other people's opinions on it when I already had my own. So by the time I brushed my teeth and had breakfast, it was already ten-thirty. When I took a quick shower and got dressed it was already eleven forty-five, so I decide to leave then. I got into my rusty red Chevy truck and headed down the Seattle Coffee Works. I found a parking rather quickly but I didn't get out of my truck yet. I sat there for a few minuets controlling my breathing. I looked at the dashboard clock, it read 12:02. From inside my truck I looked around for Edward's Volvo in the parking lot to find out if he was already here, I didn't want to here first. I saw it parked seven cars down from me on my right, I sighed grabbed my purse and got out. When I opened the door the coffee shop the little bell on the door announced my presence to Edward, who was now getting up from his seat at a round table in the far left corner.

_Let's get this over with._

**Important A/N: I know that some of you feel that what Alice did ,about not telling Bella about Edward, was really shady and I agree. And I did not mean for her to come off like that because that is so unlike Alice right? So I'm thinking I can change it to where Alice knew that Tanya was coming but she did not know she was "with" Edward... does that make sense? Like Jasper could have just told her that Tanya was coming along but he didn't say why or anything, so that can make Alice more innocent and I wouldn't really have to change anything really. Do you guys agree or not? Let me know! Review please!**

**Besides that, I didn't leave you guys big of a cliffhanger right? But don't be too sure of what you think might happen... lol Thanks for reading!! Please review!! :)**

**andshesaidd  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Listening

**Important**** A/N: Hey guys! : ) So a couple of things…**

**First, I want to change things to where Alice knew Tanya was coming but she did not know that Tanya and Edward were 'together'. I honestly like that better, because Alice is like my favorite and I don't think she would do something that shady, it's just not her. I wouldn't have to change anything because I never actually wrote that she knew that they were 'together' but I can go back and make it more clear if you'd like. And please don't hate me for the change! : (**

**Second, this **_**IS **_**an Edward & Bella story, so it's going to be difficult for me to get Edward out of the shadows and then win Bella back. So go easy on me it's my first fanfic. But I would love your guy's input on how you guys think Edward should do to get Bella. Because I went into this fanfic not knowing ahh sorry! **

**Third, I just wanted to say that Clancy119's nickname for Edward, Shitward lol that make me laugh so hard. **

**Okay enough of this A/N. Enjoy Chapter 7! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 7

Song: How to Save a Life by The Fray (I used them again because they are just too awesome.)

BOV

I walked over to the table, pulled out a chair across from Edward and sat down. He stood there for a few seconds thrown off by my nonexistent greeting. When he sat down he said, "I'm really glad you came."

"I said I would, didn't I?" I said looking right at his face. His eyes were a hollow shade of green, not his usual deep emerald. And his scruff on his face showed he hasn't shaved in a few days. He was also wearing a black beanie and if his hair was like the rest I just mentioned I didn't want to know how it looked like, his hair was already unmanageable.

"Yes, you did." He smiled, but not his usually dazzling one. This one was sad. When I didn't return a smile he looked down and sighed.

"You have me here, so talk." I said

He looked back up and started right into my eyes. "I know, I've said this before, but I want you to know that I truly mean it when I say I'm sorry." He said his eyes burning into mine. "You were my best friend Bella and I treated you like shit. You're the last person to deserve that, actually you don't deserve it at all."

His stare was too intense I had to look away towards the window. There was a bus stop and young couple sitting on the bench snuggling up to each other and stealing kisses. _That is just what I need right now, too see what we could have been_. Why did he have to mess us up? That could have been us. I couldn't stop the tear that was spilling over. I quickly wiped it away.

"Please don't cry Bella," He touched my cheek where the tear had fallen. But that only made me cry more.

"If y-you didn't want me to cry, then why do you things to me that make me?" I whispered looking back into his eyes.

He drew in a shaky breath; he grabbed my face in his hands and started wiping away my tears with his thumbs. He used to do this when I would come to him after a hard day or some guy was a big jerk to me, now he was the one who was making me cry instead of the one giving me comfort, it didn't bring much comfort to me this time. He was repeating the words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" in desperate whispers. I grabbed his hands and brought them back down to the table.

"Please don't say 'I'm sorry' anymore. No one ever really means it." I whispered looking at his hands in mine. I couldn't deny myself the fact that apart from all the horrible things he did to me, I still loved him, as stupid as it is. I didn't just like him, I loved him because of all the great and amazing things he did and was before all of this. I was always in love with my best friend; I only wished he felt the same. But you can't always get what you want. My broken heart couldn't be fixed with those two simple words. It was going to take much more than that on his part.

"Bella…" His face looked pained.

"You broke my heart Edward Cullen, an 'I'm sorry' isn't going to fix it." I let got of his hands and set my own on my lap. He looked very confused now.

"Broke your heart? Bella, I don't understand…it was only at the beginning of those two that you said that you liked me unless…" He was starting to get it now. I think this is what Emmett meant when he said Edward didn't know the whole story. "You didn't just like me do you Bella?" He asked.

All I could do was shake my head. I was tearing up again and I'm sure my eyes were all red and puffy.

His face went grave. "Oh God." He really didn't know did he? "Bella, I didn't know. When did… for how long…why didn't…?" He was asking so many questions at once, this was really news to him.

"The whole time. How could I tell my best friend that I love them without the fear of rejection?" I looked up at him with watery eyes. At which I know now that I would have been rejected obviously.

I he nodded understanding. "To be honest I don't know how I feel. But I do understand."

"What do you feel for Tanya? Was she worth it?"

"No, I don't feel much for Tanya, if anything. I was just upset when I got off the phone with you that night." He sighed. "Which I had no right to, it was completely reasonable for you wonder about her and me. But you have to know that I was not interested in her, I was just talking to her like friends, and I swear it was nothing more than that. But since I was unreasonably upset and me being used to having girls throw themselves at me I took the opportunity. None of it was intentional. And no, she was no where near worth it." He finished looking into my eyes desperate.

"Then why was Tanya at the airport? Why is she here if it was unintentional, if it was not what you wanted?" I had to know.

His answer was simple. "She wouldn't take no for an answer." I saw honesty in his eyes, he didn't hesitate.

I sighed and looked out the window back to the couple on the bench, they were saying goodbye to each other. I guess only one of them was going on the bus, they looked sad but I wonder if they had comfort and faith that they would come back to each other, and not have had one find someone else. I hope that that wouldn't happen to them, because I had the same faith and look where it got me. I guess I shouldn't set my hopes up too high. I looked back at Edward, he looked strained.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. "Look Edward… I… do believe you, but… I can't forgive you just because you made reason." I opened my eyes. "What you did to me was unacceptable. To be honest I will forgive you in time because yes, you were my best friend first and I'm selfish and I don't want to give up what we had and that's if we can even still be best friends again, if you are even capable of treating me right again. But that's not going to happen right now. I need time before we can go back to that." It was the truth. I couldn't lie to myself and just give up everything, when you love someone it's hard to look past their good and only see their bad; it's hard to just throw them out of your life. Part of me wants to forgive him just not for a very long time. Because we were doing great when we were best friends, we were inseparable.

I know I'm the one who had changed things between us; though he still didn't have to hurt me like he did. I thought I was going to change things for the better but I guess I was wrong. He didn't want this, there were many other ways he could have gone about the situation but he picked the worst one, he lied. He lied in the worst way, to my heart. And in my opinion that is something you do not play with. I really cared for him, truly and honestly. His care was only in friendship but now I was questioning that if he had the nerve to do this to me, because like we agreed we were best friends first and you just don't do that to best friends. So he's going to have to prove himself if he really wants to keep me in his life. It seems wrong but a part of my heart still wants him in mine even if he does make me furious sometimes.

"I want you to forgive me Bella. I want to go back to what we were. I understand that it will not be easy for you to forgive _or _trust me again. I will prove to you that I want this Bella. I will." He said looking intently at me.

I got up and grabbed my purse off the chair. "You better Cullen, and don't you dare call me until you figure out how to." I turned and walked out towards the door with the bell. I turned around while opening it and Edward was still sitting at the table smiling down at the table.

On my way home I stopped by the super market to grab so feel better junk food, such as Ben & Jerry's. I figured I might need it, I hated that my days were so drama and stress-filled lately.

When I got home Alice was on the couch again watching Project Runway once again… She heard me coming in, muttered something about 'thank God for TIVO' paused her show and quickly ran over to me. _Here we go…_ I put up my hand before she could say anything.

I took in a big breath of air. "I went to go talk to Edward. He gave me his reasons for everything. I told him I wouldn't forgive him yet and if he wanted us to still be friends and have me in his life that he would have to prove it. So until then, I told him we would be speaking." I said all in one breath well really fast anyways.

Alice started wide eyed at me her mouth agape. "O-Okay."

"Kay." I said smiling and walked into my bedroom leaving Alice standing there.

I sat down on my bed and looked over at my alarm clock on my bedside table; it read two fifty-three. Then I thought screw the ice cream. I went to the drawer of my bedside table and pulled out the crinkled little paper Jacob had given to me last night. I had a better distraction.

**So there you go! Thanks for reading! And please think of what I said about your ideas about Edwards plan, I want to know what you think I should do! Also I hope you guys thought that this Chapter was fair enough, if you didn't tell me why. I was trying to be realistic, Bella really loved Edward, it would be hard for her to just say "Eff you" and walk away from him forever. Anyways I hoped you guys liked it! : ) Please review, they really mean a lot, I love the feedback! Thanks!**

**andshesaidd**


	8. Mini AN Please read

**Mini A/N: I realized that when I posted a part when Bella was talking to Alice I wrote, "…So until then, I told him we would be speaking." I meant to write "we wouldn't be speaking" sorry if that threw you off, but I don't know maybe it didn't but I'm just paranoid. **

**Also realize that this is a really hard story for me to write because I made Edward such a major A-hole it's hard for me to dig him out and make you all love him :/ So please bear with me! And if you have any ideas to help me they will be much appreciated! Thank you!! **


	9. Chapter 8 Realizations

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews!! They helped a lot! And for that I'm going to give you guys something new in this chapter. : ) Enjoy Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight unfortunately.

Song: Revelry by Kings of Leon (AMAZING band!)

**Edward's point of view**

_I am the biggest asshole_. I thought as I was here waiting for Bella. There is no other way around it. I treated my best friend like some random girl I would have met one time at a club. God, see how big of an asshole I am? I shouldn't even treat any girl like I had treated Bella.

Truth be told I was starting to like her when she told me she liked me. I mean of course she was beautiful and a wonderful girl, hell she was my best friend but I honestly hadn't thought of her in that way. But when we made plans for our date I was actually curious to where that would lead. I wouldn't mind a bit if we stated dating. Then I started thinking what if we got pretty serious and had a nasty break up? Where would we be then? She would hate me. I would lose my best friend. But I see now that all of that had backfired. She is beyond hating me now, I can tell. I would hate me. I didn't want to risk it. I didn't want to get to deep in, I only thought of myself.

I never really had relationships, maybe a month long at the most. I was used to just having one girl after the other. I wasn't used to getting the really sweet nice girls, I got the ones who only wanted one thing, and I had no problem with that because that's all I've wanted too. Bella is different though; when we met in college I couldn't help but think why she wanted to be friends with me. But that's just her; she only sees the good in people. I don't deserve her. She deserves some one so much better than me, someone who will love her and mean it. I do mean it of course but not the way she wants. She deserves someone who sees her and only her. But she is still my best friend and I had to make this right.

I heard the bell on the door chime and I looked up. There I saw her. Her hair was in a loose bun with some curls and her bangs sticking out. She looked so comfortable in her jeans and gray cardigan, she looked beautiful.

After the conversation.

When she said I broke her heart, I wanted to die. I can not believe I had hurt my best friend, the most important girl in my life that much. I had no idea she felt that way about me. When we would hang out and watch movies or something we would snuggle up together, she would stay over sometimes and I would stay at her place, but those things didn't call to me as her liking me, that's just what best friends did. We were comfortable with each other. I had always thought it was that innocent.

She still hated me, I knew it. She told me not to call her until I figured out a way to prove to her that I still wanted her in my life. I had to show her she is still so important to me, and she was, though I'm sure I didn't show it one bit. I never treated her like this before. It was those other jerks out there that had always hurt her. I was always there to comfort her. I was supposed to be her shield and now because of me she couldn't come to me anymore. I had lost her trust. When she started crying, I had done what I always did, I wiped her tears for her, though now I was the one causing those tears and it ripped me apart inside. I don't what I'm going to do but all I know is I can't hurt her anymore.

When I got home I decided if I was going to make things right with Bella I wasn't going to waste any more time. I already lost her once and now I have a chance to make things right again and I'm going to miss that chance. So I dialed Tanya's phone number into my cell and waited for her to answer. She was staying at some fancy hotel downtown. I already made the mistake of letting her come down here; I wasn't going to make it worse by letting her stay with me. I told her that I worked from home so I would be busy most of the time and I wouldn't be able to show her around. She agreed plus she told me that she like the hotel room better than my whole apartment. Luckily, Tanya was very materialistic. She's wanted to come over but I would tell her that I had a lot of work to get done. Surprisingly she wouldn't sound that disappointed.

"Hello" I heard Tanya say on the other side of the phone. She sounded kind of out of breath.

"Uh hey Tanya, I need to talk to you about something." I don't even know why I have to tell her that this thing we have between us is over because we didn't even have anything to begin with.

"Eddie, um…" What is she doing?

Then I heard someone in the background. "Tanya, get off the phone! We are kind of in the middle of something here!" Who is that? Oh, wait; I know exactly what she's doing. I hung up and shrugged at least that's one problem gone.

**Bella's point of view**

I had called up Jacob we arranged that he would pick me up around six and hang out at his house and watch a movie or something. By the time I got of the phone it was already three fifteen. I had a little less than three hours to get ready so I decided to just do a quick wardrobe change and freshen up my make up. I changed into some dark wash skinny jeans, a lacy white tank top, and a belt and added my gray cardigan from earlier. I know that this is Seattle and I'm wearing a tank top but there's something about Jacob that whenever I'm near him I feel warm. He's like a space heater. I kept my makeup light and let down my wavy hair. I ran my hands thought it a bit; I liked it a little messy. Which I know I got that habit from Edward, his hair was always such a mess, but I was the only one who was aloud to run my hands through it… no, I can't think about him tonight. Tonight it is about me being happy, this is about me and Jacob. There will be no Edward tonight. And as far as I'm concerned there is no Edward until I let there be an Edward again. I sighed looking into the mirror then grabbed my purse of the counter and walked back in the living room and Alice sitting on the couch again sketching another design.

"Hey" I said while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey where are you off too missy?" She said from the couch with a smirk on her pixie like face.

I grabbed a mug from the cabinet, "Oh you know just to Jacob's house." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Bella!" She said coming over to the kitchen. "You didn't tell me you had a date with him!" She said with a pout and crossed her arms.

"I didn't tell you because it just happened, Alice." I said putting a teapot on the stove. Some green tea with honey always calms me down. I was feeling a bit nervous about going to Jacob's, I was nervous about how things would turn out between us. I wanted us to work out, but I knew I wouldn't be sure right away. But I still wanted this to go well.

"Oh, well I'm really happy for you Bella. Jacob will be good for you. He's a nice guy." She said nodding.

"Thanks Alice. I'm glad you think so." I smiled at her then added my tea bag to the hot water in my mug.

"So is he picking you up?" She asked pouring herself a cup of hot water and grabbing a tea bag.

I took a sip of my tea. "Yeah, at Six." I looked at the clock on the stove. Five Twenty-Seven.

"Soo…" Alice said moving her tea bag around in her mug.

I knew what she was getting at. "Yes, Alice I like him a lot okay?" I laughed a bit.

She smiled brightly. "So how far do you think you'll go tonight?"

"Alice!" I yelled stunned, then laughed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What?" She asked innocently.

"I barely know him. I don't know. It's kind of our first date. I don't think that will happen yet." It was my turn to shrug my shoulders. But that got me thinking. Sure Jacob was cute and all but I just don't think I'm mentally ready for that yet. Sure, I have done it before with past boyfriends, well maybe only with one boyfriend. But that was a disaster, he stayed with me until I was ready to give it up to him and once I did that was all he wanted after and when I refused he broke up with me. Those were only one of the many times I would go and cry to Edward…_Bella, what did we say about tonight. No Edward._ Right, right.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Alice and I both turned our heads to the door. My heart raced. I put my cup away in the sink and walked over to the door. I looked back at Alice and she winked, I nodded back and opened the door.

"Hey." I said with a bright smile, Jacob always did that to me.

"Hey, Bella. You look wonderful." He smiled back and pulled me into a warm hug.

I blushed. "Thanks, you too." I said when we pulled away.

That's when Alice piped in. "Hey Jacob. Nice to see you again." She said holding out her hand towards him.

"Same here Alice." He said shaking her hand and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. I'm telling you his smile was infectious.

"Well we better get going." I said

Jacob nodded. "Yes, we should. See you later Alice." He said and grabbed my hand.

"See you Jacob." She waved to him. When I turned to close the door behind me, she added, "Have a nice time Bella, and don't come home too early." She winked.

I blushed red and said "Goodbye Alice."

When we arrived at Jacob's house we were awkwardly sitting on the couch in silence and the car ride was the same way, the radio was all we heard. I guess we were both really nervous about this.

"Um how about a movie?" He asked getting up to DVDs.

"Sure." I said getting more situated on the couch.

"Any preference?" He asked looking back at me.

"No, I'm fine with anything." I shrugged.

"Alright, how about 'Blood and Chocolate'? Always been one of my favorites." He smiled.

I laughed, "Sure."

He put the DVD in and sat back down on the couch but this time he sat a little closer than before.

About five minutes into the movie Jacob and I were stealing glances from each other. When I caught him staring at me we both laughed then we were looking into each others eyes and the laughing stopped. He moved in closer and I followed suit until out lips touched. The kiss started out slow and caressing but then his lips became rougher. I hesitated a bit at first but got into his style. Something didn't feel right. This wasn't like our first kiss. That kiss was soft and warm, it was comforting. But this one was urgent and demanding. He licked my bottom lip but all I could do was pull away. He took that as me asking for his lips else where and he continued his kisses down my neck. This didn't feel right, something was off but I didn't know what it was. I wasn't ready for this. I was still heartbroken, I now was realizing I need time to sort out my feelings to continue on with this. I pulled away completely. I got up from the couch and Jacob just stared at me wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

"Jacob I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Not yet at least." He looked confused. So I tried to explain simply. "Look, remember that guy at the club?" He nodded. I continued. "Well…" I didn't know how to explain this.

"I think I get it," he said. "You need time." He stated rather than a question.

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright. We can take it slow." He said patting the seat next to him.

"Actually Jacob, I was wondering if you can take me home. I'm just not feeling up from anything tonight. I'm sorry. This is my fault." I said looking down at my feet. Did I really want to be with Jacob or was he just comfortable to be around. That kiss was making me wonder if I really liked him or just the idea of him. I couldn't stay here I needed time to think.

He stood up and took my hands in his. "Bella." He said. "It's alright, I understand. You can stop apologizing." He laughed lightly. "I'll take you home." I looked up and he was smiling warmly.

I waved to Jacob from my apartment door and walked inside.

"Alice, I'm home!" I called

No answer. She must be with Jasper.

I walked further into the apartment and was setting my purse onto the kitchen table when I spotted something. It was a mini disc, like the ones you put in video cameras. I picked it up and there was black marker written on it. It read, "_Edward & Bella_".

**A/N:** You like?? : ) So I know where I'm going with this story and I hope you all with agree with the out come. *cringes* This story will be pretty short though, maybe two more chapters. I just feel there isn't much else I can do with it, but I have a good ending which I hope you guys will like. And maybe I'll start a new story soon because I realized I really enjoy doing this : ) Thank you guys for reading!! Please Review!!

andshesaidd


	10. Chapter 9 Truths

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story! Enjoy chapter 9!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 9

Song: Comfortable by John Mayer

Edward's point of view

After I had got of the phone with Tanya, I went to go sit on my couch and think of some ideas of how I can show Bella how much she meant to me. I was having a really hand time, I'm only a guy. I was seriously thinking of going to Barnes and Nobel and searching for a book on this in the self help section. Then my eyes drifted to my stack of DVDs and my eyes landed on a blank case. I walked over and kneeled down and picked it up. I don't remember what this was. I opened it up and it was a mini disc. So it wasn't even movie DVD, it was recorded. I decide to play it and find out what it was. I sat back down on the couch and hit play on the remote.

"_Edward! Stop recording me!" Bella laughed while one hand flew up to cover her face and the other to shove the camera away._

"_Oh come on Bella! It's our first shopping trip together! We need to document it!" Edward said while focusing the camera on Bella's face._

_Bella started pushing the cart backwards with her back pressed against it. "And why do we need to document a shopping trip?" She asked while raising an eyebrow._

"_Face it Bella, our lives aren't that interesting. What else are we going to document?" His voice from behind the camera said._

"_Not interesting? Why would yo- ow!" Bella had pushed the cart into a magazine stack. _

_Edward focused the camera on all the scattered magazines on the floor. Then to a man with a uniform on that meant here worked there. Then back to Bella's "oops" face._

_Edward zoomed in on her face once more. Then said, "Ooo Bella you're gonna get in trouble…"_

_The camera went back to the man in uniform, he looked angry and he was getting closer._

"_Run!" Bella yelled and the camera got all shaky while following Bella._

_They were running out into the parking lot now towards Edward's Volvo._

_The camera got handed off the Bella. "Here take it, I need to drive."_

_The shaky camera's vision went back to the market entrance and the angry man in uniform was running out of the store yelling. Then all you could hear was Bella laughing._

_Then Edward spoke, "Well thanks," the camera went to focus on Edward who was looking ahead driving out of the parking lot. "to you Bella, we can never come back here to shop." He laughed._

"_And you said our lives weren't interesting." Bella said smugly._

"_Well individually no, but our lives together, I'd say they are pretty incredible." Edward said looking towards the camera with a crooked smile on his face. _

_Bella focused the camera on her own face and said, "Awww, Edward loves his best friend Bella." she cooed._

_The camera went back to Edward's face. "That I do." He smirked._

"_Hey, you know I feel like Bonnie and Clyde." Bella said._

_Edward laughed. "Yeah, but way to kill the lifetime moment Bella!" He reached over took mess with Bella's hair._

"_Hey, watch it! You're driving Cullen!" She laughed while pushing his hand away. _

"_What's that beeping sound?" Edward asked his eyebrows pushed together confused._

_The camera shook a bit. "Oh the battery is dyi-" _

_End of tape._

The screen went blank and I sat there and ran my hands through my hair frustratingly.

Now I remember this tape. It was only about a month after we had meet, we clicked that fast. She said she had some shopping to do and I had insisted I go with her. I told her that it would be cool if we could make it a traditional thing. It became our Wednesday shopping trips. We had those every week, even if we didn't need to buy anything. We would just end up buying ice cream or something random.

I miss us. I miss how we used to be. We were so comfortable the way we were. I can't believe I threw that all away. I needed to get us back. We needed to be Edward and Bella again. Even if she didn't want to be, I had to try. Even if this was the last time I would be able to make things right, even if she never wanted to see me again, I at least wanted her to know how much I really do care for her; that I needed her in my life even if she didn't need me. She needed to know that her feelings for me weren't a mistake, we really could have been something, I but I stopped it. I was the selfish one. I realized that I had made the biggest mistake in my life. I realized I let the woman I love get away. _Wait, love? Do I love her that way?_

Then I thought, yes. Yes, I do love her that way, though I know she probably doesn't love me anymore. But do I tell her this? Or would that be throwing it in her face? She tells me she loves me, I kill it, break her heart then come back and say now I love you? I couldn't do that, it wasn't right. If she wanted me again, all I could do is be right there waiting for her. I won't push her. That is her choice.

But she still said we had a chance at being friends again. And I was going to try my hardest to make that happen. I ejected the disc from the DVD player and placed it back in its case. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my keys and walked out the door with the disc in hand.

**BPOV**

I grabbed the disc from the table and walked over into the living room. After I placed the mysterious disc into the DVD player I clicked play and sat on the floor in front of the TV.

(Five minuets later…)

I had tears streaming down my eyes. Oh my god. I had completely forgotten about this recording. It was around the first time that Edward and I had met. We were so happy then. It's amazing what can happen in about three weeks time. I hate the last three weeks. I wish that they have never happened. I just want to go back to the way things were. I want the old Edward back. I want my best friend Edward back. But does he deserve my forgiveness? Just because I want to go back to the way things were doesn't mean he gets of the hook that easy. I still want him to realize what he had done to me.

_Wait, but who put this here?_ Was it Alice? No, I don't think she knew about this. Did Edward do this? It was his camera that we were using that day. It had to have been him. But how did he get in?

I heard a knock on the door. I looked up over towards the door, it couldn't be Alice, she had a key. I wasn't expecting anyone. I got up from the floor and wiped the tears from my eyes and fixed my hair a bit before I opened the door.

There was a young man with thick rim glasses and blond hair wearing a green polo that said "Elegant Arrangements". "Delivery for a Miss Swan." He said, it sounded more like a question.

"Um yes. This is she." I said confused.

"Awesome." He said and pulled out a bouquet of white and pink freesias from behind his back. And then he handed them to me.

I took them shaky handed. I held them up to smell them, they smelled wonderful and the arrangement was beautiful. I looked back up the delivery guy and asked "Who sent them?"

"Read the card Miss." He nodded towards the card in the middle of the arrangement. Then said, "Have a good day Miss Swan." Smiled and walked off.

I closed the door and turned back into my apartment and sat down on the sofa. I took out the card and started reading.

_Bella,_

_I hope you found the recording I left in your apartment. After watching it I realized I let go the best thing that has ever happened to me. You, Bella. I let you go once and I'm not letting that happen again._

_I picked freesias because they mean sweetness, friendship and trust. Their meaning and beautiful scent reminded me of you._

_You are the sweetest person I have ever met in my life Bella. Our friendship means so much to me that I only wish you can trust me again. I know this will not make up for what I had done but I will keep trying, this is only the beginning._

_Love, Edward._

I was crying again. Ugh this is so frustrating! I want him, I want to be with him, I want him to love me. But why do I want him? I shouldn't want him, I shouldn't love him. But I do, I do so much. I can't explain it. I can't find reason to it. I just do. This would be so much easier if he just left and left me alone to find someone new. Yes, that would be the easier way, but do I want that? Would I regret it if I told him to leave my life and never come back?

Just then I heard a jiggle of the knob of the front door. I look over from my spot on the couch. It was Alice. She saw me crying and ran over to me and held me her arms. I showed her the disc Edward had left, then the flowers and the card.

While she was reading the card, I was looking out the window. It wasn't raining today.

"Do you still love him?" Alice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked back at her. "What?"

"I said, do you still love him?" She asked.

I sighed. "I do." I nodded. "And I don't know why because I shouldn't." I said shaking my head confused.

"But why not if he loves you to?" She said.

What? He doesn't love me like that.

"Alice please… don't. I know he doesn't." I said and sighed. Why would she bring my hopes like that?

"Yes, he does, Bella. If a guy didn't love you, he wouldn't devote his time trying to make up for what he did. Most guys would just forget it and move on. Geez, You know what? Forget this crap! I knew that he loved you a long time ago, even when he hadn't even realized it! The way he would look at you. It's the same look Jasper gives me." She said dreamy eyed. "All this shows me is that I think he had finally figured it out. He loves you."

"But Alice the last time I listened to you, look at where it got me!" I yelled.

She sighed and counter. "I know… and now you know he loves you. It was a little harder that what I hoped it would be but life isn't a fairytale Bella. You have to work for your happy ending."

**A/N:** Wise words from Alice, don't you think? lol I know this chapter was short but it revealed a lot I think. Anyways I hoped you guys liked it. I'm really glad you all are enjoying reading this :) It makes me happy lol And like I said this story will be short, maybe another two chaters. So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!! :)

**andshesaiddd**


	11. Chapter 10 Face to Face

**A/N:** Sorry! I haven't been able to update in a while. Real life got in the way… and major writers block.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 10

Song: Say When by The Fray (They are seriously my inspiration for this story plus some personal life experience)

**BPOV**

I stared at Alice blankly. She was completely right. I do have to make my own happy ending, though I didn't how hard that would be to do. "Okay, so how do I do it?" I asked

"I can't make that decision for you Bella." Alice shrugged

I nodded, and got up from the couch and into my bedroom while saying goodnight to Alice. I need time to be alone, that and some rest. I had a pretty long day and was exhausted physically and emotionally. And with that I drifted off to sleep.

**Thursday the 7****th****.**

I had woken up this morning with a millions thoughts going though my head. And they were all about Edward. He was always on my mind. And I don't think he will ever leave it.

Where do I go from here? I have no idea how to deal with this. Maybe I'm over my head in this. He is making an effort but is it to just be my friend again or something more? I'm getting mixed signals here. The home video says he misses our friendship, what we were. But the flowers were saying something more. They said he cares, like how a man would care for a woman he loves. I'm not going to deal with maybe this maybe that shit anymore. I'm just going to be blunt about it. And ask him straight out what he wants from me. I know what I want. Does he want the same thing? I don't know but that's what I'm going to find out.

I had to share my new found solution to Alice. So I marched right into her bedroom and she was already up picking out clothes for the day. Not surprised. Alice was always a morning person. She turned to me a little stunned.

"I know what I have to do Alice." I said giving her a stern nod.

She understood right away, she just smiled and winked encouragingly. I was smiling brightly back at her and walked out of her room and I grabbed my phone from the table and walked into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and lock it. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I held my cell phone in my palm and started at it for a good minute. Here I was once again, and just as nervous as ever. "Okay." I said to myself and dialed Edward's number. I held the phone up to my ear and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" A velvety voice came through the receiver.

"Edward." I said simply.

"Bella…" He started.

"Edward. What do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean you called me…" He asked confused.

"No, I mean I know. I meant about us. What do you want… us to be?" I asked running my hands through my hair continuously.

"… I want to see you." Was all he said.

"That's not what I asked." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know but I want to see you. I don't want anymore phone conversations. They were never good to us." He said without a stutter.

"O-okay." I said dumbfounded.

"I'll be at you house in five." He said then the line went dead.

**EPOV**

When Bella called I took my chances and said I wanted to see her. When she agreed I was flying. This was the moment I was waiting for. The moment, the chance I had to tell her how much I cared for her face to face. No more cords. I was going to see her for the first time since I discovered that I loved her. I was about to see her in a whole new light. I was ready for this. I had to be. I wasn't going to give up on this girl. I was already trapped. She captivated me and she didn't even have to try. In the time I fell for her, she was broken because of me. She wasn't flirting, she wasn't showing off. She was just Bella. And that was enough. That was all I needed. All I needed was Bella. Once I realized was too caught up in my thoughts I shook my head and ran towards my keys. Once in hand I ran out the door to my Volvo and speed off towards Bella's.

**BPOV**

Once we hung up I walked out off my bedroom and into the kitchen. Alice was there waiting for me to spill. "He's coming over." Was all I said to her.

Alice jumped up. "I'll be at Jasper's if you need me." She said and winked. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

I looked around the apartment to see if there was anything embarrassing out that could ruin a moment. The only thing I noticed that it was it was too dark in here. I didn't want him thinking that I was just mopping around in here. I walked over to the blinds and pulled them open. I looked out and saw a silver Volvo turn into the parking lot of the apartments. My heart started to beat frantically. I don't know how long I stood there at the window because the sound of a knock on my door pulled me out of my trance. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I turned on my heel away from the window and walked toward the door.

I pulled it open and there he stood with his hands in his coat pockets and his eyes shallow looking down at his feet.

When he noticed that the door had been opened he looked up and his eyes went from a hollow green to a sparkling emerald.

We stood there for a minute just studying each other over. Though I had already had Edward memorized he was looking at me as if for the first time. His face showed adoration. An emotion I have not yet seen on his face, well never towards me anyway. Finally I stepped aside signaling him to come in. Edward stepped inside but never took his eyes off mine. I closed the door and was now leaning my back against the door. Edward grabbed my hand pulled me towards him to where we were just inches apart. I felt his body heat from his chest and my head went dizzy and my heart fluttered.

He was looking straight into my brown eyes when he spoke. "I never been this scared before in my life." He noticed the confusion on my face and continued. "I want to be what you need; I don't want to lose you again. I love you Bella. I can't hide that anymore, you deserve to know how I feel. No more lost connections." He said bringing his hand up to cup my face.

"You were always beautiful to me Bella, but now you're not only gorgeous but the only woman I see. I can't think of anyone else but you Bella, you consume my thoughts. You were the first thing on my mind this morning and the last thing on my mind when I went to bed last night."

He now grabbed a hold of my face between his hands. He wasn't rough; he held my face so gently as if I would break. But he spoke urgently. "I know I messed up Bella," Then spoke softly and looked down. "I messed up. I'm so sorry," then he looked back up to my eyes and added, "I mean it Bella. God, you don't know how much I mean it."

My eyes were tearing up and I bet my nose was already red.

"You mean so much to me, you always have. I will do anything you want me to do. I will stay if you still want me. And I will leave if that's what you want." He voice grew grave. "I'll leave and I won't bother you anymore, I will understand. Just tell what to do."

I couldn't speak. My throat had a lump and tears were falling down my face. And like he had always done, Edward was wiping them away. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his warm touch. I felt like I belonged here. I opened up my eyes towards his and said, "You didn't answer my question." I smiled weakly at him.

He laughed ever so lightly fanning his sweet breath on my face. "I want _you_ Bella. I _need you_."

**A/N:** Very short chapter I know. Sorry guys! This story is just getting really tough to write but I'm enjoying it and I'm glad people are reading it. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'm debating if I should go further with this or make the next chapter the last. I'll just have to see where the characters take me I guess lol. I might have the next chapter up late tonight or tomorrow.

Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews they help me continue and improve my writing. Though there might be some grammar errors still, so I'm going to have to work on that. But I'm so glad that you guys enjoy reading this. Honestly, I love the reviews. So please review so I can have some incite on what you guys want out of this story! : D Review!

**andshesaidd**


	12. AN plus more! Please read

**A/N:** Sorry guys this isn't a _full_ update. I'll explain. I wanted to use this author's note to tell you guys to check out my new story _"Love over Coffee". _

**Here is the summary:**

Bella moves from Phoenix to Seattle to start a new life after college. She befriends a short Cullen and her gorgeous brothers. What happens when Bella finds interest in the 'untouchable' Cullen brother? What will become of Bella's new found life? A/H BxE

So if you guys are interested in it please read and review! Thanks!

On another note, some of you want Edward and Bella to _get down_ pretty soon, say maybe next chapter?... to quick? maybe the one after? Well whenever you guys I want it I will post one but I never written a _lemon _before and I'm sure if I write one myself it would probably suck…no pun intended. So basically if you guys want a lemon you guys have to write me one. I'll pick the one I like and I will post it and give you credit. Sound fair?

Okay since you guys are so amazing for taking the time to read this I'll give you a little teaser of chapter 11 and maybe this will help write me a lemon…? Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**Recap: **

_He laughed ever so lightly fanning his sweet breath on my face. "I want _you_ Bella. I _need you_."_

**BPOV**

"Wrong answer." I sighed and looked away

Edward looked lost then devastated.

He moved his face to face me, "Wait, wait Bella, what did I say..?" He asked fervently trying to look into my eyes.

A smile broke out on my face and I looked at him from the corner of eyes.

He looked at me stunned, "Why would you do that?" he whispered.

"Oh come on Edward, you know you deserved that." I said softly and my face got serious because he really did deserve that. _It hurts doesn't it?_ I couldn't give it too him that easily, I wanted him to feel the pain a bit.

"I did." He smirked "But now I need to know something." He said smugly.

"And what is that, Cullen?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

Edward brushed his thumb over my lips then asked, "Can I kiss you?" He asked, silliness gone.

I didn't know how to respond, I mean this is what I have been waiting for since the first day I've meet Edward, to fell his lips against mine in such sync. I was so caught up in my emotions and what was about to happen that I could only nod.

I really hope I don't mess this up.

He leaned in and pulled my face up lightly to meet his. He only brushed his lips against my upper lip at first, as if he was prolonging the moment. Then he pressed his lips against mine. And for that moment I forgot how to breathe. My lips reacted perfectly to his, every move was like a silent conversation; so intimate that it couldn't be said in words. My hands instinctively had woven themselves in his silky bronze locks. He moved his hands from my face to my neck while he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly granted him access. His tongue explored my mouth and soon mine was battling against his. He moved his hands down to my hips and pulled me closer. I could stay like this forever but unfortunately we were only human and needed to breathe. He broke away with a lazy smile on his face. I was breathing a little harder than normal and I'm sure my lips were very pink. I suddenly felt insecure. I blushed fiercely and looked away.

He nuzzled his nose to my cheek facing him and said, "I love this blush. It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Stay tuned for the other half of chapter 11! Thanks guys! Please review! And remember to check out _"Love over Coffee"!_

**andshesaidd**


	13. Chapter 11 continued Wait

**A/N: SORRY!! A million times sorry! I'm sorry this took like a million years to get out but I just wasn't inspired to write anything because I had writers block and life blah blah blah... but again sorry guys! Enjoy the rest of chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11 continued…**

**Song:** Come on Get Higher By Matt Nathanson

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**BPOV**

I blushed even more when he had said that.

"Look at me Bella." He whispered into my ear.

I was having a hard time looking at him, he makes me so nervous. But in a good way.

I slowly turned my head and looked right into his eyes. And I don't know if that was a bad or good thing because I saw love, desire, and lust in his emerald eyes. Did I want where this was going? _Oh course_. But was it the right time? I wasn't sure. I was just so nervous. I mean I just kissed Edward for the first time a minute ago… He was so much more…experienced than I was. Would he think I was good enough? Edward's husky voice broke through my thoughts.

"I love you Isabella." Was all he said before he pulled my hips closer to his body and I felt every part of him then he crashed his lips once more onto mine. I moaned and he groaned at the contact. We continued on our tongue battle until he pulled away remembering that we needed to breathe. I was too lost in his scent and his touch to think clearly.

He didn't stop kissing me completely though, he just continued on his kisses down my jaw and neck and kissed along my collar bone. I wounded my hands in his hair as he sucked and licked my neck. His lips felt so amazing on my skin. Every where his lips would touch, my skin felt like it was on fire, burning with desire.

His hands started to travel up my sides under my shirt. I moaned at the skin to skin contact. He moved his kisses back up to my lips and his thumbs gently rubbed the skin just under my bra. With instinct I jerked my hips forward and he moaned as I brushed against _him_.

His moan just made more heated. That's when I realized that we were making out in the kitchen. It would be way embarrassing if someone like Alice would walk in right now. She always did have perfect timing.

I moved my hands to both sides of Edward's neck. "Edward?" I half moaned.

"Hm?" He responded against my lips.

I pulled my back just far enough that I could talk clearly. "How about we continue this in my room?" I asked while blushing at the fact that we got carried away in my kitchen. Now I think I'm going to blush every time I come in here. Thinking that just made me blush even harder. _Oh gosh._

Edward didn't say anything, instead I squealed as he swooped me up bridal style and started walking us into my bedroom. When we were in, he kicked the door closed with his foot. I giggled as my laid me down on my bed, my head resting on my fluffy pillows. He smiled along with me as he crawled up over me. He was now hovering over me with his elbows on each side of me on the bed.

This was it. I was finally going to be one with Edward. My body along with my mind was excited but I couldn't let go of the voice in my head telling me it was too soon. I tried to push it away and I lifted my head up to kiss Edward's lips. He could tell something was wrong because he stopped when he realized that I wasn't giving into the kiss as much as I was before and he gave me a look of confusion.

"Are you okay?" He asked caressing my cheek with is thumb.

I couldn't lie to him, it was written all over my face. Plus the fact I can't lie if my life depended on it.

I sighed, "Do you think we are… moving too fast?" I asked while looking at my hand drawing aimlessly on his left arm.

He was silent for a good moment. I was starting to freak out. Did I say the wrong thing? _Oh course you did._ Great. Now I know he is regretting this whole thing isn't he? Do I dare look back at his face? Bravely I took a peak at him. And his expression shocked me. He was smiling down warmly at me, watching me.

"I'll only do whatever you feel comfortable with Bella."

"It's not that I'm not comfortable Edward." That was kind of a lie. I did feel comfortable with him just I don't think the time was right for us. "I do want to be with you like this… It's just," How could I explain?

"We just started working things out." He said finishing off my thoughts as he rolled off of me and pulled me close to him.

I sighed in relief, "Exactly." I turned to look at him. He looked a little…uncomfortable. Oh no he was mad at me wasn't he? "Edward? Are you mad me?" I asked in a small voice.

"What? No, of course not. I fully understand and I think the same I way… I just don't think my body does." He said and looked down and his Edward Jr.

I followed his eyes and saw that he was uncomfortably straining against his jeans. I looked back up at him, "I'm sorry." I said biting my lip.

He groaned. "Bella, could you not do that?"

What was he talking about? "Do what?"

"Bite your lip, it drives me and my _big_ problem crazy." He said grabbing the fabric of pants.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "_Big_ problem?" I asked eyeing his "big problem".

He smiled smugly at me. I reached down and ran my hand over _him_. He hissed at the contact.

"Well, I guess I can help you with that, just this once…" I said wrapping my hand around little Ed through his jeans.

I mean it wasn't really sex right? Plus I felt bad leaving him like that. I knew it would be embarrassing for him to excuse himself to finish the job on his own.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." He breathed.

"It's okay Edward. I want to." I said. I kissed him while my hand reached for his jean button. I quickly undid his button and zipper. I broke the kiss to straddle him and pull down his jeans and boxers.

I wrapped both my hands around him and started pumping him. He jerked his hips up and moaned, "Bella…" I continued as his breathing became gasps and Edward Jr. twitched in my hands.

When he came, I zipped him back up and he pulled me back down next to him. He gathered me in his arms and whispered in my ear. "That was wonderful, love. Thank you." Then he kissed me.

I smiled up at him. "You're welcome." I said as I pecked him on the lips but he kissed me back with much more intensity. "Mm, Edward?" I said pulling away from his lips. "If we continue you are going to get your "big problem" back."

He laughed. "You're right, love." He said as he pulled me closer.

I was starting to drift of to sleep when he whispered, "Bella?"

"Hm?" I asked my eyes still closed.

"I love you." He said brushing my hair out of my face with his hand.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into his green ones. "I love you too Edward."

And in that moment I knew things were only going to get better from here. I had _my_ Edward back. And I only hope that he is here to stay.

**A/N: Like? Don't like? I know it wasn't a lemon, I just didn't feel like it fit yet. I didn't want them to just make up, get together and have sex you know? And the last sentence might have sounded like it was the end but it's not I still want to write more or maybe just an epilogue because I feel it's maybe a little unfinished. If you think this story should go a bit longer let me know. I want your opinion. Thanks for reading guys! I promise I wont keep you guys waiting this long again!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**andshesaidd**


	14. Chapter 12 Happiness?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I know I'm terrible! Its finals week and I just haven't had the time or inspiration. Please understand this is getting a little more difficult as the story is coming to an end. I appreciate all the reviews and alerts from you guys! I'm going to start replying back to reviews because I figure I should to show how much they mean to me!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance.**

**Okay so enough noting, please enjoy chapter 12! : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12**

**Song: Happiness by The Fray**

_"Happiness is just outside my window  
Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour?  
Or is happiness a little more like knocking  
On your door, and you just let it in?"_

**BPOV**

That morning I woke up with the sunlight shining through my window, another rare sunny day in Forks. There have seemed to be a lot of those lately. I hope it's a good sign. When I pulled my hands up to rub my tired eyes that's when I noticed the warm arm draped across my stomach. I turned and sighed in contentment when I saw his sleeping face. I raised my hand to stroke his cheek ever so gently, careful not to wake him. This is what I have been waiting for, this moment, to be with him without any complications, no more walls in our way, just peace. This is where I want to be forever, to be in his arms forever. I snuggled up closer to his chest carefully and sighed while I fell back into my peaceful slumber.

I started to stir awake again to a feeling off something touch my face. It felt like light kisses. I fluttered my sleepy eyes open and was greeted by my favorite guy wearing my favorite smile.

He leaned in, "Good morning, love." He whispered and kissed my nose.

I closed my eyes and I'm pretty sure I blushed. "Morning, how did you sleep?" I asked smiling on instinct at this moment.

He pulled me closer to his body, "It was the best sleep I had in a very long time." He smiled down at me.

I held my index finger up to my chin, "Hmm, I wonder why that is." I said smugly. I was referring to the little help I gave him last night.

"Hmm, yeah I wondered that too." He said jokingly wearing a bright smile on this perfect face.

"Hey!" I said lightly hitting him in the chest and turning away giggling.

He pulled me back so I was lying on my back in my former position and hovered over me. "Of course you were the reason, love. Just being able to hold you all night in my arms, waking up to your beautiful face," he stroked my cheek lightly. "It gives me the best feeling in the world. I cannot believe I missed out on this, on _you _for so long. I'm sorry I didn't see us like this before. I had the best thing in world right in front of me but I was too blind and ignorant to notice." He said with loving eyes.

My heart was bursting with love while he said this. This man I have loved for so long, the words I have been dying to hear for so long were finally being said, I finally have him. I couldn't be any happier than I am at this moment.

Smiled up at him, "Well it took you long enough." I said grabbing his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, he laughed as I did this and smiled against my lips as we shared one of the best kisses in my life. This kiss wasn't like any of the others we had well since…yesterday. It was happy, free, peaceful, loving, adoring, innocent, but a little lusty at the same time. It was everything I needed.

We broke apart due to my rumbling stomach. I cursed inwardly at it. _Nice timing tummy. _

"Hungry, love?" He asked sitting up and pulling me up with him after placing another one of his lovely kisses on my nose.

I nodded my heading blushing. He pushed a few strands of my hair back, "What would you like to eat, love?" He asked.

I was really getting used to the nickname he had for me, it never failed to make me blush.

"Do you think we could go to IHOP instead of staying in? I kind of want to enjoy the rare sun today. We can eat outside on the patio." I said glancing over out the window enjoying the light the sun way giving off to my bedroom.

"Of course, whatever you want. Now, shower? Go on in and I'll take one after." He said pulling the cover off so I can climb off the bed.

I hopped off and pulling his arm with me, "Or we can save time and _water_ and take one together, but no funny business Cullen." I warned playfully. But I really meant it, I wouldn't mind fooling around a bit but I still feel the same way about giving all of myself to him, I mean probably not too most people but to me that was a pretty big and intimate step between two people. And when the time comes I want it to be just right, not in a shower.

He smiled wickedly at me, "I wouldn't dream of it." He said pulling me hurriedly over to the bathroom.

The time in the shower was absolute heaven, we touched, we kissed, we caressed and nothing felt wrong, or dirty…no pun intended. It was blissful even though no sex was involved.

Now I was in my closet looking for something to wear when I felt two warm arms wrap around my toweled body. Edward kissed up my ear and whispered, "Wear the blue top, that color looks amazing on you, love."

I blushed and turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, I was about to speak when I noticed that he was still in a towel and that he had nothing clean to change into.

"Edward, what are we going to do about you're clothes?" I gasped putting my hands on his bare chest.

He looked down at himself, he laughed, "I guess we were a bit distracted to think about that, maybe we can stop by my apartment so I can change? Is that alright?" He asked.

"Of course," I said turning back to grab my clothes of the hangers. But just then I heard the front door open.

"I'm home, are you guys descent?" Alice called from the living room.

I walked out of the closet clad in a towel and over to Alice who was covering he eyes with her arm.

"Well I'm in a towel…" I said lamely.

She uncovered her eyes and raised an eyebrow when Edward came out of my bedroom also clad in a towel around his hips.

I was about to say something when Alice just waved her hand to stop me, and held out some clothes she had in her other hand.

"Here, I figured Edward might need these." She said tossing the clothes over to Edward.

How does she always know these things? I swear she's physic or something.

Edward nodded his head at her, "Thanks, Alice." He said then turned back into my bedroom to change.

That left me clad in my towel and Alice standing awkwardly in the living room.

"so," She started "Are you and Edward like…you know, now?" She whispered.

I nodded my head smiling while a blush creped up on my cheeks. "But um we haven't um done that yet." I whispered back to her. "But anyways," I continued, "We are not talking about this right now I have to go change." I said waving a hand in the air. "I'm going out to eat breakfast with Edward."

"Oh, Bella," She said coming over to me giving me a hug, "I'm so happy for you, I'm glad this all worked out." She gave me one more hug then disappeared into her bedroom.

I then turned back into my bedroom to get changed. What I saw when I came in was a wet-haired Edward rolling up the sleeves on dark blue button down shirt. He makes rolling up sleeves look sexy, he's that good. He saw me standing there staring and smirked.

I just shook my head to clear my thoughts and hurried into my closet and got dressed.

_This boy will be the death of me._

_

* * *

  
_

It's been three weeks since Edward and I have been together. Three blissful, amazing, loving, weeks. Everything seems just to fit into place while the days went by. We both agreed that we would take things slow, enjoy theses first moments together, there was no need to rush. We spent the time reconnecting, finding our friendship and deepening it. And maybe I'm naïve for thinking this but nothing can go wrong from here on out, things can only get better. It had to we didn't go through all this for nothing just to get shot back down again right?

Edward and I were at "our" coffee shop having a cup before he went to work when his phone rang.

Edward took it out and his face went pale when he looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it Edward?" I asked reaching for his over the small table. I was worried. Who could be calling that made him react this way?

"It's Tanya." He whispered without looking up from the phone.

Tanya? Why the hell would she be calling? Probably just some shot to get Edward back. _Not going to happen blondie. _

I know this sounded like a jealous girlfriend but I didn't want Edward to answer it. What is it to us now if she called? We have moved on from her. I didn't want her interfering with out new found relationship.

"Please don't answer that Edward." I said just above a whisper.

He finally looked up at me. "I won't." He said silencing his phone and placing it back on the table.

We were about to get off the subject and forget about when it rang again.

Edward took a glance at it.

"Tanya, again." He said annoyed.

And once again he silenced it.

Then a little beep came from his phone indicating he had a new voice message.

He picked it up, and sighed, "What the hell does she want?" He pushed a button and held the phone up to his ear.

About 30 seconds had passed by and Edward had turned as pale as a vampire.

"Edward? What was it?" I asked grabbing his arm.

He quickly shut the phone and ran a hand through his hair grabbing at it.

He didn't answer me and now I was really starting to get worried.

So I tried again. "Edward, what did she say?" I asked almost begging.

He quickly got a hold of his composer and said, "Uh nothing, nothing." He smiled and stroked my cheek with his hand. Then he asked, "Are you ready to go, love?"

"Uh, sure." I said smiling half-heartedly. We were walking towards the car and the voice message was still itching at me. How can it be nothing? What would be so important that she called more than once and leave a message?

Edward and I were in the car and pulling out of the parking lot when I decided to further ask about the message. I just couldn't let it go unless I knew for sure it was really nothing. Because by his reaction to it, it sure didn't look like nothing.

"Um, Edward… What did Tanya say on the message exactly?" I asked warily.

He sighed again, "Bella, it's nothing okay?" He said losing his cool a bit.

Surely it was something or he wouldn't be acting this way.

"Well, it sure doesn't seem like nothing, please tell me." I pushed

"Bella," He said a bit loudly. I was getting a bit angry now. I'm his girlfriend now. Why can't he tell me what's going on? Especially if it involves Tanya? "I said it was nothing, can we just drop it please?" He said heated.

"I know it's not anything Edward! Why can't you just-"

He slammed on the breaks at the stop sign and yelled. "Tanya's pregnant!"

_"Happiness damn near destroys you  
Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
So you tell yourself, that's enough for now  
Happiness has a violent roar"_

* * *

_  
_

**A/N: So how was that? I wasn't going to let the story go off that easily. Please don't hate me!**

**OH! And don't forget to watch the 2009 MTV MOVIE AWARDS tomorrow (Sunday)! The Twilight cast will be there and they will be showing a never before seen clip of NEW MOON! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **

**andshesaidd**


	15. Chapter 13 Rain

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter and grammar mistakes. I really should start proof reading...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Song: It's In Your Blood by Lydia**

"_Oh when it's always on your mind but you never speak of the name.  
It's in your blood and face and I'm certain it's fame.  
So I stayed out in the car cause the weather had gotten to me.  
But it's really these road signs and freeways that I can't take."_

**BPOV**

I think my heart stopped and I my vision went blurry.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled slamming on the steering wheel while I tried to stop the tears from rolling down my face. I was beyond being sad at this point in my life with all this shit I have gone though. I was freakin' pissed. I just happen to cry when I'm angry and upset. I hated that about myself.

We stayed silent for the rest of the car ride back to my apartment. When we pulled into the parking lot we both sat there for a good few minuets not saying a word or looking at each other.

Finally Edward turned to me. "I'm sorry." He said his head in his hands.

"Just, please don't." I said looking out the window. "I guess it's not right." I continued.

"What isn't?" He asked strained.

"Me and you, together. It's not right." I said keeping my line of sight out the window. It was raining again.

"Bella, don't say those things just because of a huge mistake on my part." He pleaded.

"Edward, yes what you did was a mistake but that baby isn't. It's a miracle. Though I wish it wasn't yours it's still a miracle. But that baby is going to need and want a father and I just don't fit into that picture. I believe all things happen for a reason so this tells me that we aren't meant to be together." I said monotone. I felt like I had no feelings any emotions feeling saying this. It was the last thing I ever thought to say but I was too numb to feel anything.

"Bella, please don't do this. Please…" He begged.

"I can't Edward, I can't do this again." I shook my head, a lump building in my throat.

"What if the baby isn't even mine? Huh?" He countered.

I whipped my head to face him. "What do you mean what if it isn't yours? You just broke up like four weeks ago…. She wouldn't have been able to know if she was pregnant much early than that." I said shaking my head. Usually women don't start to see symptoms of pregnancy like a missing period till a couple weeks after. How can it not be his?

"Actually she slept with someone a few days after we got back." I said like it was his secret to be ashamed of.

"What?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yeah, so there is still a chance that it isn't even mine." He said hopeful.

I guess that would make sense. That baby could have been conceived by either Edward or some other guy within the same week or week and a half, depending on when Edward slept with… _her_.

"Do you think she would for a DNA test?" I asked. I heard that you can take a DNA test when the baby is at least ten weeks in the womb. So if she would agree to do it, we might have some hope.

I though I hope that if the baby wasn't Edwards that the real baby's dad would be around.

"I don't know maybe, I hope she does."

"Alright, I guess that's all we can lean on right now."

"Look, Bella, even if the baby is mine this doesn't change how I feel about you. I still want to be with you."

"That may be true Edward but I don't think I can handle it if she had your child. I was hoping that maybe… I would be the one to give that to you. Not now but I mean someday…"

"Bella…"

"Um, so yeah, call… call Tanya I guess and um let me know what she decides. The sooner we know the sooner we'll know what to do about us." And with that I stepped out of the car and into Seattle's pouring rain.

When I got inside my apartment I was soaking wet from the rain outside. I stood out there a little more than necessary to think things over and to pray to God that this child wasn't his.

I noisily walked into the apartment and found Alice curled up on the couch with Jasper watching a movie I'm guessing, all the lights were off and the television was on.

Alice twisted her small frame around and looked at me fro behind the couch.

"Bella! What happened to you? You're soaking wet!" She yelled and made Jasper look over.

"Um, can I just talk to you about in the morning Alice I just really want to get to bed right now." I said unemotionally.

"Sure." Was all she said.

I took a second to greet Jasper before heading into my bed room.

The sheets were still rustled from this morning where Edward and I lied blissfully. Happiness never last does it? Wow, I'm quite the naïve to believe it would.

I sat on my unmade bed and let a few tears out before I changed and went to bed.

"_This can't be how you live.  
It's like a, a ball and chain around your waist or this simple state.  
Your mind's sick again.  
I'm tasting nothing but 4 words, "please don't leave me".  
And it's Dark in the winter so your ideas start to sleep."_

_

* * *

_**Please Review!!**

**andshesaidd  
**


	16. Important AN

**A/N: ok guys heres the deal. first, I'm sooooooo sorry for taking forever to update. i had just been very busy with life and such and I've been uninspired :(I had writers block and don't want to send out a crappy chapter, especially since you guys are waiting forever for it. Second, i'm not giving up on this story or Love Over Coffee. Please give me time to get through my writes block, i haven't had much time to think about my stories because i've been busy. i'm sorry again and i will try to get the next chapters out for Love Over Coffee and TWTIA very soon. Don't give up on me. **

**on another note, OMG MICHAEL JACKSON :( I'm so sad about that. He wasn't meant to die yet. He was an amazing artist. He will be missed :( My prayers go out to his family. **

**andshesaidd**


End file.
